Unknown Entity
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: The enemy was gone. The barrier was restored. All that's left for Rood is to complete his mission of protecting Lidusis. With Helios in a state of disorder, things get more complicated with the Tower getting involved. As Rood tries to evade the Tower's eyes, can he manage to complete his mission with someone out for Lidusis and a crazy red haired man after him? Black Haze fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Older Brother

**Happy New Year!  
><strong>

**This is my first time writing a fanfic for Black Haze. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Older Brother<span>

It was all over. They could finally see the clear blue sky once more. The students of Helios were so relieved that they had nothing to fear anymore. All thanks to the Black Magician.

"I want to become like the Black Magician."

"As soon as I graduate, I'm going to join Opion!"

"Me too."

"He really is amazing!"

"He's even better than the rumors say!"

With the demons gone and the barrier restored, the students had forgotten about the dangerous situation they were in as the only thing that occupied their mind was their savior, the Black Magician.

"Everyone sure is noisy considering how much danger we were in before." Chevel Phon Hadelio, a Hereis, remarked. _Still, Rood Chrishi... For one so young to take out so many demons and to take down that strange barrier. As one would expect from the Black Magician._

"That's because the Black Magician was there. So it's only natural, everyone would be talking about him." Fellow Hereis, Linus En Grium responded. "After all, he's so strong and cool. And not mention good looking. For him, this was only a walk in a park. Just like how he magnificently saved me, Lapis, and Cynthia from a demon back in Ishuella."

_He needs help..._

It was a good thing. Linus didn't know who the Black Magician really was. If he found out that the Black Magician was actually a student in disguise, he wouldn't rest until he found him. For that poor boy's sake, Chevel decided it was best that he wouldn't tell Linus that the Black Magician was actually an Idun who goes by the name Rood Chrishi not that he had any intention of revealing his identity to anyone in the first place.

Thinking it was best to leave Linus as he kept on blabbing nonstop about how great the Black Magician is, Chevel wondered what was going to happen later. After this incident, there's no way the school can stay quiet about it especially with what happened to Helios's barrier. For such a feat to be accomplished, the enemy must have been extremely powerful. There's no doubt that the Tower will take action.

* * *

><p>The students were safe. Not much damage was done to the school. Those strange people were gone. And Lidusis was fine. Rood was relieved that everything turned out all right. Although he can't exactly say that everything is perfectly fine now that Shicmuon knows his identity.<p>

_I should wrap up this mission and leave..._ Rood really didn't want to stay at Helios any longer with Shicmuon around.

"Rood..."

Rood turns around to the person who called him.

"A-Are you alright?" Lidusis Dien Artian, a fellow Idun like Rood, asked concerned about his friend since he hadn't seen him the whole time during the time Helios was invaded.

Along side Lidusis were Lidusis's bodyguard, Lispen, and their friend, Dio Varus.

"I'm fine. You should be more concerned about yourself." Rood replied.

Rood wasn't sure, but it seemed like Lispen was glaring at Dio who was feeling uneasy with the new professor glaring at him.

"Did something happen?" Rood asked Lidusis pointing at the two.

"R-Rood..."

"What is it, Lidusis?"

"Are you—"

But before Lidusis could say anymore, someone had made an announcement to everyone in the vicinity.

"Excuse me!" An elderly woman with grayish hair and lightly tanned skin announced. She was Helios's school administrator. "I know all of you are probably shaken up by this recent turn of events. Right now, Helios's barrier is currently undergoing maintenance and check ups to ensure that that incident won't happen again. And it is sad to say, but due to the recent turn of events, there has been several areas in Helios that has sustained damage. Until we finish repairing the school classes will be on temporary hold until further notice. That is all. You may return to rooms."

With that said, the school administrator left along side with a few Tower magicians.

"Chevel! Are you alright?" Marquis Hadelio, a magician and father of Chevel, rushed over to his son's side.

"Y-Yes..." Chevel was more or less fine since the one who mainly did the fighting was the Black Magician. All he did was supply mana to the mana stone connected to the barrier that protected the students along side with his fellow Hereis.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright. Fortunately, no one was harmed this time. I must thank him for not only saving you once but twice. Chevel?"

Noticing his son's attention drawn elsewhere, Hadelio shifted his gaze to where Chevel's eyes were directed at which was where the second son of Duke Artian was at. By his side were three individuals. One that he recognized as a servant of Duke Artian's wife, Duchess Dayner Artian. The other two must be the Artian boy's friends.

Talk about perfect timing.

"Chevel..."

"Yes, father." Chevel gives his father his undivided attention.

"I have to go to a meeting after this. It's too bad. I wanted to spend more time with you, but I have to go as the head of our family. Tch, I'd rather spend time with my own flesh and blood than a bunch of worrywart magicians."

Chevel sweatdrops at his father's childish comment.

Sometimes, his father can be very immature at times.

"And one more thing, do tell that Artian boy that his brother is here."

What? His brother was here! Chevel could not believe what he was hearing. Why would Lidusis's brother be here?

"He wanted to meet up with him. He should be waiting in one of the offices. You can ask one of the professors or Tower magicians for directions." Chevel's father says before leaving.

It was too late. His father was already gone.

Chevel wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take Lidusis to where his brother is, but he can't refuse a request from his father even if the man did push it onto him without his consent.

The relationship between the two brothers was never good in the first place. So will it really be alright to allow them to meet?

_If Rood Chrishi was with him, then..._

Somehow, the thought of Lidusis being with Rood while he's meeting with his older brother put Chevel to ease.

From what that woman said, classes won't be up until some time. With classes on hold, Rood wasn't sure what to do. All he had to do was protect Lidusis at the moment and get the introverted Idun to open up to everyone. Then he'd complete his mission and return to Opion where he would beat up that idiot of a Master of his. After all, he can't stay at Helios forever. Now that Shicmuon knows his identity, he'll have to wrap this mission up as fast as possible.

"Rood..." Lidusis calls out to his blonde friend.

"Huh? What is it?"

Speaking of which, Lidusis had something to say to him before the school administrator made that announcement.

"I—"

"Hey..."

Upon hearing someone call out to him, Lidusis is a bit surprised as he did not expect Chevel to call out to him.

"What do you want?" Rood asked Chevel.

How should he put this? Chevel wasn't sure how to tell Lidusis of his older brother's appearance on Helios.

"Your older brother's here."

Okay, that could have gone better.

"Brother? Whose?" Rood didn't recall having any siblings unless his Master was disguising himself as his older brother in order to get him out of Helios.

"His." Chevel points to Lidusis who was too much in shock at the news of his older brother.

"Lidusis?" Rood wasn't sure but something was off with Lidusis.

Lidusis was awfully silent every since Chevel mentioned his older brother's name.

From Lidusis's file, they don't exactly get along. This could be a chance to get more information on that mark I saw on Lidusis's body before.

Rood needed to get as much information as he can about that magician's mark he saw on Lidusis. It must have some connection with that black thing from before.

"There you are, Blackie."

!

Right behind Rood stood the last person he wanted to see, Shicmuon, who is currently undercover as a Hereis under the Association's orders.

On reflex, Rood runs as far as he can away from Shicmuon. Now that the crazy redheaded man knows his identity, he going to want to fight him again. And the last thing he wants is to catch the attention of the Tower magicians.

"I won't let you escape this time." Shicmuon calmly says as he chases after Rood.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not going to happen."

"Instead of bothering me, try focusing on more important matters."

There was nothing Rood wanted more than to get Shicmuon off his back right now.

"I already told you. The more the prey tries to run away. The more I want to chase after it and grab it by its neck."

_Like I care, you crazy idiot. _Rood could honestly careless about Shicmuon's tendencies.

Watching the new Hereis chase after the supposedly weak bodied Idun, it sure was an eye catching scene.

"What was that?"Chevel asked the one question that was on their mind.

Aside from Lispen who had already known both their identities, the others were quite stumped as to why the new Hereis was chasing after Rood.

Since it was Rood, Dio knew he'd be alright although he pities him for being chased by a scary yet handsome man. Lidusis hopes that Rood will be alright since he finds Shicmuon to be very terrifying. Just one look from him will shut him up. Chevel wonders if there's some kind of connection between the two judging from their interactions with one another.

* * *

><p>As Chevel told him, his brother really was here.<p>

"It's been awhile, Lis." Lidusis's brother greeted him.

Although it was only a greeting, Lidusis really did have difficulty talking to his older brother after all these years. Just simply sitting in front of him made all stiff.

"I've heard that you've been doing well in school lately." His brother continued. "But you should be careful. I've heard that lately there's been some incidents occurring at Helios."

!

Lidusis reacts when his brother reminds him of the recent events.

"It would be sad if something were to happen just with like that Ibriel girl."

Ibriel. Lidusis's first friend. The one who died when a demon attacked his home.

His friend who died...

"Although it was short, I must take my leave. I have an another arrangement after this." Lidusis's brother starts to take his leave.

"...ry..."

Just as he was about to leave, he stops at the sound of Lidusis's voice.

"Y-You don't have to worry. I will be fine." For the first time since he entered the room, Lidusis spoke. "I made close friends. I like it here... And Rood told me, he'd help me."

Lidusis gently smiles as he thinks of his precious friend. He didn't fear him. He gave him friends. He helped him. And above all, he stayed by his side.  
>Giving his younger brother one last glance before departing, Lidusis's older brother leaves the room heading off to the meeting with the school board and other magicians as well.<p>

He did not like this. He did not like this one bit.

Did meeting with that boy named 'Rood' really change him that much? Then he'll have to change that.

"Stop running. And fight me."

"Do you plan on destroying the school?!"

!

He wasn't sure where, but he could hear voices coming from somewhere.

"Enough is enough. Don't you have to attend that meeting with the school board?" Rood hoped that the crazy redheaded man would chose the meeting over him.

Rood runs thorough the hallways passing by someone.

He wasn't sure but that person sort of resembled Lidusis.

"That can wait." Shicmuon honestly didn't care about some dumb meeting with a bunch of old farts.

He had more important things to do. And it's not like missing one meeting will affect his mission or anything.

Lidusis's brother continues to stare at the direction in which the two Helios students went off to even after their figures had faded away.

He couldn't help but smile.

"How interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2:Identity of the Black Magician

Chapter 2: Identity of the Black Magician

Something didn't seem right. There were so many unanswered questions running inside Professor Orphell's mind.

_Was it really coincidence that the Black Magician was in Ishuella? Exactly what mission did he have for him to be here? And how was it that he was the only one able to use magic when we magicians couldn't? _

Blow's explanation of what happened still did not convince Professor Orphell. Even if he did get his powers back by getting struck by the enemy's attack, then what kind of magic was used in it? And who was that falling student Shicmuon caught? If that really was the Black Magician, then there were even more unanswered questions he had.

_Aside from Shicmuon, there have been no new students admitted into Helios since the Ishuella incident. _

!

_Wait, if there were no new students admitted then it's possible that..._

"We got lucky today. It was a good thing the Black Magician showed up." Deon, a magician sent by the Tower like Orphell, told his partner. "But who was the one's behind it. What do you think Orphell-nim..."

"I'm not to sure, but I can be certain of one thing."

There was no doubt in Orphell's mind. Based on the recent and previous events, his theory can't be wrong.

"What's that, Orphell-nim?" Deon asked.

"It was not by mere chance that the Black Magician came to Helios nor was it coincidence that he was in Ishuella at the time when the students were teleported."

Just what was his partner getting at?

"A student... I have no doubt that the Black Magician is a student here at Helios."

"What if that's true then that would explain why he was in Ishuella and here! But how can be you certain for sure?"

The Black Magician, a student? He can already use magic. So for what reason would he be in Helios for?

"Although I don't have proof, you cannot rule out that possibility especially when it's too much coincidence for him to be here and in Ishuella." Without any doubt, Orphell knows that the Black Magician is a student in Helios. The problem is who. _Shicmuon clearly knows, but I doubt he __has any intention of telling us._

"But if you're right and he's a student, then how will we be able to find him?"

Helios has over 400 students to check each one will take a while especially since they're still investigating.

"Don't worry. I've narrowed it down to just the Idun."

"Idun? Wouldn't it make more sense if the Black Magician was among the Hereis?"

For a magician of his caliber, there was no way the Black Magician would be among the Idun. Or at least that's what Deon thought.

"Think back to the Ishuella incident, only the Idun, 4 Hereis, and 2 professors were teleported there. We can rule out the professors and Hereis who had already made contact with the Black Magician. That leaves out just the Idun who had been in Ishuella at the time."  
>That was still quite a number of Iduns.<p>

"We can also remove the Idun who were with Professor Heil. So the Black Magician should have been among the lost students in the forest. And don't forget the two other incidents as well."  
>"You mean with the red robed individual and the breach in Helio's barrier."<p>

"Exactly. If we gather up the list of missing students at both incidents along with the list of lost students in Ishuella, finding the Black Magician will be easier than expected."

"What should we do if we do find him? It's not like he'll reveal himself even if we know it's him."

"As long as we keep a close eye on him while he's still in his unawaken form, we'll catch him. For now, no one else should know about this especially not Shicmuon or Officer Lispen."

They haven't even started and his partner has already got down a list of possible suspects.

"Keep a close eye on Professor Heil's class. The chances of him being among them is very high."

With that said, Orphell proceeds to the meeting room where he and Deon are heading to.

Unbeknownst to either professors, someone hidden in a corner of the hallway happened to have overheard the converstaion between the two professors.

"The Black Magician? A student? How interesting..."

* * *

><p>Again. Once again, he got to meet his idol, the Black Magician. The majestic black figure that flew down from the heavens to save them. Linus believed it to be fate that they'd meet once again.<p>

_It'd be nice if Black Magician-nim was a student here..._

Then Linus would get to spend everyday with his idol.

Linus daydreams of Blow as his classmate.

Since this is Linus's imagination, Blow has been beautified to look like a handsome guy from a girly comic.

Studying together with Blow...

Linus would pay more attention to Blow rather than the teacher if they sat next to each other in class.

Having lunch together...

Linus would be more focused on watching Blow eat than his own lunch.

Hanging out...

Just simply walking around campus with Blow would beat anything else.

"_... Black Magician..."_

!

Upon hearing the name of the Black Magician, Linus snaps out of his daydream. He wonders who could it be that was talking about the great Black Magician. It's not surprising since he did recently save the school. Even after the whole thing, the students have been talking about him nonstop.

However it wasn't a couple of students talking about him but rather two professors instead. Linus didn't recognize either one of them so they must be new professors that were hired after the Ishuella incident. One had dark skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He seemed kind of handsome but no where near as much as the Black Magician. The other had a lighter complexion and light yellow brown hair. Unlike the other professor, this one looked completely ordinary and average.

_"A student... I have no doubt that the Black Magician is a student here at Helios."_

What did he say? The professor called Orphell just said that the Black Magician is a student. Here at Helios!

"_Although I don't have proof, you cannot rule out that possibility especially when it's too much coincidence for him to be here and in Ishuella."_

He has a point. Then the Black Magician really is a student here in Helios. He can't pass up this chance. If he listens even more, then he'll find out more clues about the Black Magician's identity.

"_I've narrowed it down to just the Idun."_

_The Idun?_

The Black Magician is among the Idun? As far fetched as it may sound, a clue is a clue. Although Linus finds it hard to believe that someone as great as the Black Magician is disguised among the Idun. It'd make be better if he were with the Hereis that way they'd be together the whole class time.

"_Think back to the Ishuella incident, only the Idun, 4 Hereis, and 2 professors were teleported there. We can rule out the professors and Hereis who had already made contact with the Black Magician. That leaves out just the Idun who had been in Ishuella at the time."_  
>If the Black Magician really was a student, then he had to be among the students that were teleported like the professor said. And the only ones who were teleported were just him, his other three classmates, and a class of Idun. There was also the princess, but she's out of the question. One she was a Klad. And two she was a girl.<p>

If memory serves him right, the Idun class that was teleported into Ishuella was the class that belonged to that evil professor behind the whole thing. Professor Heil, was it?

"_We can also remove the Idun who were with Professor Heil. So the Black Magician should have been among the lost students in the forest. And don't forget the two other incidents as well."_

"_You mean with the red robed individual and the breach in Helio's barrier."_

He really should thank God for giving him this opportunity to meet his idol.

"_Exactly. If we gather up the list of missing students at both incidents along with the list of lost students in Ishuella, finding the Black Magician will be easier than expected."_

Linus smirks at the new information he obtained while eavesdropping on the two professors' conversation.

"The Black Magician? A student? How interesting..."

He got the information he needed. Now it's time to pay a visit to Professor Heil's class.

* * *

><p>With the most recent outbreak regarding the breach in Helios, it wasn't strange for the school to hold another meeting like that meeting after the Ishuella event.<p>

"This is ridiculous! Just what is the school doing!" An angry noble shouted.

"If the school can't guarantee the safety of our children, then I can't have my child staying here any longer." Another noble parent shouted.

"If only the Black Magician was here, then there would be nothing to fear."

"Why doesn't the school hire the Black Magician!"

"What are the professors and magicians doing? We sent them here to protect our children."

Their concerns were nothing out of the ordinary as it was normal for a parent to be worried about the well being of their child. An unknown enemy had taken control of Helios's barrier and completely disabled the magicians of their magic. There was no situation worse than that. Luckily, there was one magician who could use their magic and save the school. The Black Magician.

"I understand your concerns in this matter. Currently, we are putting everything we have into investigating the strange abnormally. We have temporarily put classes on hold so that our magicians can freely investigate this matter under the disguise that the school had suffered some damage. And we are sending requests to Opion in regards with employing the Black Magician at Helios. As long as we are uncertain of the enemy's motive, we will take every precaution we can. Helios will do whatever it can to ensure our students' safety."

Although the school did receive some collateral damage during the aftermath, it wasn't enough to stop classes. In order to make sure not to raise suspicion from the students, they had told them that they were fixing the school when they were actually investigating every nook and cranny of the school. They even gave the students permission to go out to the town while classes were on hold.

"And of the Black Magician?"

!

Everyone turned their attention to the Tower's 4th master.

"What happened to the Black Magician after he saved Helios?" The Tower's 4th master asked. Somehow his words were hiding meaning behind them as it seemed that the Tower's 4th master was more than just curious about the whereabouts of the Black Magician.

"We aren't sure after the barrier was restored and the unknown enemy left. He disappeared. We haven't been able to contact him in any way. We are still sending Opion our regards to the Ishuella incident." The school administrator answered.

"From what I heard, wasn't the Association's Shicmuon with him at the time when the Black Magician left to deal with the intruders." The Tower's 4th master shifts his gaze over to Shicmuon who stopped chasing Rood after being called to the meeting much to his displeasure. He even sent threatening death glares at the poor Professor Kan after Rood got away when the professor called out to Shicmuon.

"And?" Shicmuon said knowing the scarred man's hidden intentions.

Shicmuon wasn't sure why the Tower's 4th master was interested in the Black Magician, but he wasn't going to let some geezer get in his way.

At long last, he finally found him after searching for him, and now some old man from the Tower is after him too. He won't allow it. The Black Magician is his prey. And his alone.

The Tower's 4th master just simply stared back at Shicmuon with amusement while the Association magician glared at him ready to tear off his head.

The silence between the two made it difficult for the others to intervene.

"Enough." The school administrator intervened. "Although you may not like it, Shicmuon. He does have a point. Disregard personal feelings and focus on the task at hand. It is great importance for Helios that we have the Black Magician on our side."

If the Black Magician can protect the students, then they'll need him more than ever.

"Like I care." Shicmuon bluntly spoke out his honest feelings.

A couple of magicians almost face faulted at Shicmuon's bluntness. Although it did get rid of the tense mood from earlier, he didn't have to say it like that. There's a limit to how much a person should speak out their mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Town

Chapter 3: Going to Town

"Based on Shicmuon's report, the whole incident was behind three individuals. None of which were human. And one of them was responsible for the breach in Helios's barrier. The fact that one of them had easily taken over Helios's barrier is enough proof that they were opponents that would be difficult to handle. And among them, there was one of them that was able to prevent the magicians from using their magic."

Indeed, there was no enemy greater than that. Without magic, the magicians are powerless to protect the students. For them, there was no situation worst than that.

"According to the magicians we sent to check on the barrier, they found absolutely no trace of the enemy's mana left on the barrier." Orphell continued.

How boring. Shicmuon wanted to this meeting to hurry up and end. He still has to find Rood.

Speaking of which, where did that kid go anyway?

Meanwhile somewhere on campus, a certain pale blonde haired Idun felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Somehow, he had a bad feeling about it.

_It's best to complete this mission before things get worse._

However fate had other things planned out for Rood.

"Rood!"

Rood recognized the owner of that annoyingly cheerful voice. Only one person could sound so stupid as that: Dio Varus.

"Where have you been? Did you finally lose that psychotic stalker?" Dio halfheartedly joked.

Rood on the other hand was in no mood for jokes. He got lucky when Professor Kan called out Shicmuon to that meeting. Any longer and that guy would have awakened demanding a match.

"Are you alright?" Lidusis who arrived with Dio had been concerned about his younger friend ever since that quick tempered Hereis showed up.

"I'm fine." Rood feigns innocence.

_Although I can't say the same thing about my future. _Rood internally cries at the thought.

Now that Shicmuon knows his identity things will only get more complicated.

"Hey, did you hear?" Dio started.

"What?"

Rood did really care what Dio had to say. He had more important issues to worry about. It was probably something stupid like that previous joke he made.

"Apparently, the school gave us permission to go out into town."

"So?"

"So why don't we go and have some fun! "

"Then go by yourself." Rood bluntly told his friend.

"How mean! With all that's been going on, we need a change of pace."

A change of pace? Shicmuon's in a meeting right now so he'll go tearing through the school for him after it's done.

"Sure why not..." Rood doubts Shicmuon would think to find him outside of Helios. "But you're paying..."

"What! Why me?! Why not Lord Artian!" Dio points to Lidusis.

Being the son of a duke, it was obvious who had more money compared to the two.

"It was your idea. So you pay." Rood deadpanned.

Watching his two friends engage into their usual conversation where Rood would unintentionally say offensive things to Dio while the latter would whine, it was at times like these that Lidusis wished they'd last forever.

Although deep down, he knew that Rood was hiding something from him. What kind of secret was he hiding? Was it something like Dio's secret?

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right. Lapis wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew something was way off. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to speak out his opinion but...<p>

"Hey Lapis, you think I can get the professors to get me into an Idun class like that new Hereis..."

New Hereis?

"Hey Lapis, how are the Idun... Is there anyone strong or cool there?"

...

"Do you think you can take me to Professor Heil's class?"

...

"Hey Lapis..."

"Enough! What's with you!" Lapis couldn't take it anymore. Nonstop, his lavender haired friend had been going on and on about the Idun.

"What do you mean?" Linus cheerfully asks not getting his friend's message.

"I mean what's gotten into you. Usually, the only thing that comes out of your mouth are topics about Blow-nim. And now you're asking about my classmates, other Iduns, and Professor Heil's class. Not to mention, you're acting like you found some rare mana stone. "

This whole time his Hereis friend had been in a good mood the whole time behaving like a love struck girl asking about her crush.

"In a way, I did find something rare."

So he did find a rare mana stone!

"And for your classmates to tolerate with your uselessness for so long, they must have be something. With group lessons coming up, your group will have to put in a lot of effort to make up for your incompetence. Hahaha..." Linus playfully jokes.

"You insulted me just now. You definitely just did..." Lapis wasn't pleased to be casually insulted like that although it was nothing new since Linus would purposely say things like to him and other things just to tick him off.

All jokes aside, Linus had informed his Idun friend what he learned and heard from the conversation between the two new professors.

Lapis could not believe what he was hearing when his friend told him that the Black Magician was under disguise in Helios as a new Idun in Professor Heil's class. That would explain how he was able to be at both incidents. So he was a student this whole time. Somewhere in this school is Blow. Then he still has a chance. He'll find Blow and ask him once again to take him in as his apprentice. There's no better teacher in Helios than the Black Magician even if he's disguised as a student.

"So Lapis, do you think any of your classmates might be Blow-nim—"

Before Linus says anymore, Lapis covers his friend's mouth with his hand.

"You idiot, keep quiet. What if someone hears you?" Lapis yells at his friend in a whispering manner so that no one would overhear their conversation.

Sometimes, Lapis wonders why his friend can't read the mood or at least learn to act appropriately at the right time.

"Anyway, I do agree with you on that though. It is likely that he's hiding as a student. But the real problem is who?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in town, a certain young blonde Idun sneezed.<p>

"Achoo!"

First, a shiver and now a sneeze. Was he getting a cold?

"Rood, you alright?"

"Yeah..." Rood answered his blue haired friend.

Continuing on with their trip around town, Rood, Lidusis, and Dio walk around doing a little sightseeing.

Hanging out with your two close friends was way better than being stuck in some boring classroom. And luckily for a young Dio Varus, Rood was only joking about him having to pay for them.

As they walk, Dio couldn't help but feel a bit down as he recalls the contents of the letter Rubymonter sent him after she, Gamode, and Elzeble left Helios.

"_Keep watch of that human."_

Who exactly was Rood? He knew he was the Black Magician. But there was no way, a human could have survived after receiving part of Rubymonter's mana.

Then is Rood really a human? Would that explain why he smelled so familiar?

From Dio's perspective, Rood didn't seem to be any different from other humans aside from his smell, character, and magical talent. Is the kid even aware that he might not be human?

"... Dio..."

It is possible that Rood might not know about his origins.

"Dio..."

Dio could careless about Rubymonter's orders as long as he can find that person and kill him.

Rood's scent. Why was it so nostalgic? He needs to know why.

"Dio!"

Rood's voice immediately snaps Dio out his train of thoughts.

"What's with you? I've been calling out your name several times all ready..."

Dio knew his friend was probably aware of the fact that he was out of it before, but he couldn't tell him that his thoughts.

He needs to think of something and fast.

"I was just thinking that Rood would look good in these clothes." Dio randomly points to the closest display window near him trying to prevent his friends from getting suspicious of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence~

Dio wasn't sure why he was getting such a silent response from them so he turns his head to the shop that he was pointing to.

Much to his surprise, he ended up pointing at cute, frilly light blue dress with white laces from a popular women's clothing store.

"Is that so..."

Despite his smile exterior, Dio could feel the murderous intent behind that not so gentle smile.

"I..."

He was so dead.

"I'm sorry, Rood!"

Dio makes a break for it before Rood decides to beat him up. Between the two of them when it comes out to a fist fight between them, Dio didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he'd lose hands down in a brawl with Rood. The kid was way tougher than he looks.

Not in the mood for excuses or apologizes, Rood chases after Dio with great killing intent.

Watching the chase scene between Rood and Dio, Lidusis couldn't control himself as he let out a chuckle. His friends were so strange sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4: Town Trip (1)

Chapter 4: Town Trip (1)  
><span>

Finished with their game of cat and mouse, Rood and Dio continue on with their trip around town. This was the first time Lidusis went out with friends. He was glad to spend some time and experience new things with his friends.

"Lidusis, there's a bookstore over there. They have some good stock. You want to check it out?"

"Books? Why a bookstore? Wouldn't somewhere else be way more fun!" Dio complained.

Just the sight of their school textbook was enough Dio to sleep.

"Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind? A women's clothing store?"

Underneath, Rood's clam demeanor was one hellish aura that gave goosebumps all over Dio's body.

"Now that I think about it, there's this magazine that's all the rage these days! Everyone's talking about it. Hehe..."

It was so obvious that the blue haired kid was forcing himself to act all cheerful. Not that anyone can blame him.

Having reached the bookstore, they find several varieties of books there from comics to magic textbooks. Rood went to a different section while Dio and Lidusis were preoccupied by the new releases of books. He wanted to see if there were any books that could help him find clues to what was going on in Helios like the summoning of demons and the magician's mark he saw on Lidusis. But there was one thing that was bothering him the most. What was that thing he saw inside him? It called him his brethren. What exactly did it mean by it?

So far he hasn't found much on it. The books here were actually good quality and a few of them he hasn't seen in the library before.

_Nothing here. Better return to Lidusis and Dio before they worry._

Rood heads to the section where he last saw them. They were still at the same spot they were at when the three of them first came in. It seemed that they were absorbed in a magazine Dio was holding. Lidusis peers over Dio's shoulder.

"Pfft..." Dio tries to stifle his laughter.

Rood wasn't sure what was going on so he decided a little peek wasn't going to hurt. He was oddly curious as to what had caught his friends' attention.

"Gck!"

What the hell was this?!

They were reading something like that.

If he had known that was what they were reading, he would have been better off not knowing.

How embarrassing.

For them to be reading an article about his other form, Blow, the Black Magician.

_Opion's Top Magician: The Black Magician_

_Not much is known about the young magician. His identity is a secret. The rumored Black Magician is a man of mystery has no one knows much about him except for the fact that he's a handsome young man who wears black from head to toe. No one even knows if his current form is his awakened form or his unawakened form. _

_This mysterious magician is rumored to be extremely good looking. Well, this rumor is no rumor as famous singer, Seren, was moved by his charm. His great beauty is said to move both the hearts of men and women. Just one look at his gorgeous eyes is enough to catch anyone's attention. His mysterious nature makes even more appealing as no woman doesn't like a man with a bit of mystery. You can't find anyone as appealing as him. _

No more. Rood couldn't read anymore of this or else he'll throw up.

_Who's the idiot who wrote this? And people pay money to read this?_ Rood will never understand how people can like this stuff. It was down right embarrassing just reading it.

"Rood, are you okay?"

Lidusis wasn't sure why Rood looked like he was about to throw up.

"I think..."

Rood wasn't sure if he was exactly alright after reading that nonsense.

"Hey, look they even have a comic series about the Black Magician!" Dio holds up a manga with the Black Magician on the cover.

A manga. Rood really did curse his luck at times like this. The magazine article was bad enough, but now they made a manga. Rood really felt like crying right now.

Lidusis was slightly confused as to why his friend was crying when Dio mentioned the manga.

* * *

><p>Thinking it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, Chevel takes a stroll around the town with his friend and right hand man, Anna.<p>

Concerned about the blonde's recent, strange behavior, Anna insisted on tagging along with Chevel. Ever since they came back from Ishuella, Chevel had been acting really strange. And the time Helios was invaded, it seemed sort of out of it. When the Black Magician showed up, he seemed liked he was hiding something. It was easy to tell since the guy was always a terrible liar. But that's what he liked about the blonde. He was an honest person.

The strange incident in Ishuella. And now a mass summoning of demons at Helios. Just what was going on?

Chevel wasn't sure but there might be some connection between the two incidents.

He can't pull the whole Ishuella incident as part of Professor Heil's madness. For what reason did he do such a thing? And what of the recent event? Why was Helios invaded in the first place? Could there be something in Helios that someone is after? Or were they after someone?

_Tch. This whole thing is ridiculous. If something happens again, we can't keep relying on Rood Chrishi to save us._ Chevel didn't like the idea of being saved by someone he treated badly before. It kind of gave him mixed feelings about the whole thing.

Thinking about it, he was saved by someone who he not only looked down on but someone who was younger than him. This got Chevel even more depressed by thought.

"Chevel!"

?

Why was Anna shouting out his name?

Chevel soon understood why as he collided more like bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Hadelio?"

"You..."

Of all the people to run into, it had to be that guy.

* * *

><p>Rood wasn't sure what happened. One moment, he was with Lidusis and the next thing he knows the guy was gone.<p>

Just a few moments ago, all three of them were together. Dio said that he saw something that caught his eye. He said he'd meet up with them later.

With the two of them, they continued on with their stroll around town. Lidusis didn't mind where they went as long as he was with Rood.

It was then that began his misfortune. Nearby, there was a 50% sale in a clothing store. Naturally, the store was crowded with women going in the store. Rood paid no mind to the women and their shopping spree. However that was not the only store having a sale as all the other stores around them were having sales.

Shortly after, a large horde of women came stampeding towards them.

Rood was fast enough to avoid the flock of hyperactive women, but Lidusis on the other was not so fortunate enough as he was too late to notice the women heading towards them.

"Lidusis!" Rood called out to his friend who was carried away by the flow of people.

It was too late. Lidusis was no longer in sight.

It was kind of stupid now that Rood thinks about it. To get separated because of a sale, this was the first time such a thing happened to Rood.

Since it was daytime and in the middle of town, Lidusis wouldn't get attacked... He thinks.

The chances may be small, but Rood can't take the chance that something might happen to Lidusis while he's gone with all that's happened lately.

"Lidusis!" Rood runs around the area searching for Lidusis. "Lidusis!"

Rood looks around but sees no sign of his friend.

Knowing the guy, he might be in some dark, secluded place with no people around.

He wasn't in that dark alley.

He wasn't in an unpopulated street.

He wasn't hiding behind a bush.

Where could he be?

_Lidusis..._

The more time goes by the more Rood feels anxious.

Since Lidusis lived at home, he hardly went out to places like this.

So it wouldn't be hard for the guy to get lost without him or Dio with him.

Petty thieves and muggers were a bit of a problem, but they were the least of his problems. As long Rood doesn't know why Lidusis is targeted, he can't leave the socially withdrawn guy alone.

_That hair..._

In the midst of a group of people, Rood spots someone with short gray hair. Although he could only see the guy from behind, he had to find him.

"Lidusis!" Rood grabs the man by his shoulder.

!

Sadly, the man was not Lidusis. For one thing, Lidusis was better looking than this guy, and Lidusis didn't have the face of a street thug.

"Ah, sorry. Wrong person." Rood removes his hand from the man's shoulder and goes back to searching for Lidusis.

"Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" The man Rood mistaken for Lidusis grabbed Rood by his arm. "Do you think you can grab my shoulder and walk away like nothing..."

How annoying. It seems like Rood picked one troublesome person. Better to settle this before things get messy. He needs to find Lidusis as soon as possible.

The faster he gets this over with the better.

"I'm terribly sorry about my rudeness. I had accidentally mistaken you for my lost friend. I didn't mean to trouble you." Rood monotonously apologizes.

And with that Rood leaves in search of Lidusis.

As he is on his way, he is stopped when the man he mistook for Lidusis grabs him by his arm again.

"You..."

He already apologized so what else could he want.

"I..."

He...

"I've never seen someone as cute and charming as him before."

What did he just say?

"I want to take him home and lock him up in a cage."

Great. He just ran into someone mentally sick person. Rood's luck really sucks today.

* * *

><p>Finished with his business, Shicmuon bolts out of the room to find Rood.<p>

Like Shicmuon, the other magicians and school staff leave the office but in a more normal fashion compared to the Association magician.

The only ones left were Professor Orphell and his partner Deon.

"Orphell-nim, do you think what Shicmuon said was true?" Deon asked his fellow Tower magician.

_"They are looking for something in this school and someone who betrayed them."_

"He may be hiding things, but he was the only aside from the Black Magician who was with the intruders. And if he's right, then this will be our biggest clue to our investigation. We do not know what the enemy's motive is. So this is the only lead we have."

As expected of Orphell, he knew what to do.

"Deon..."

"Y-yes!"

"Make sure to keep a close eye on the students, this might be a speculation, but it is possible that what this unknown enemy is looking for could be a student."

A student!

* * *

><p>Rood wasn't sure, but he had a bad feeling about something. It would be best to find Lidusis immediately.<p>

"Gya, Big Bro!"

"Big Bro, hang in there!"

The disgusting creep who had taken a liking to Rood was currently lying on the floor badly beaten. Several members of his gang rushed to his side to aid their beaten leader.

"You brat! What gives you the right to punch someone like that?!" One of the man's underlings shouted out in anger.

_When some sick person jumps at you talking about taking you home, isn't normal to retaliate in self defense?!_

Rood could tell that like their boss they were all idiots. Talk about bad luck.

"Our Big Bro is just a collector of beautiful things who loves anything cute to the point of obsession! He's hunter of love!"

What was this guy talking about? They're all crazy.

"I won't give up. I will take you home with me!" The man Rood had punched earlier got up this time determined to catch Rood.

"Big Bro!"

"Go Big Bro!"

And from the sidelines were his idiot followers.

Things are getting complicated and troublesome. If talking won't work, then there's only one choice.

Run.

Normally, Rood would have fought back, but he doubts he can beat any sense into that thick skull of his. And magic is out of the question.

"I won't let you get away!"

Now he was chasing after Rood.

How stupid.

In order to shake off the man, Rood runs a few alleys, a crowd of people, and up a three story building. He then jumps down into a tree before his pursuer catches sight of him.

Fortunately, the man lost sight of Rood and didn't notice that he was hiding in a tree. From above, Rood could hear that weird man's voice.

"Damn, I lost an extremely rare creature! You guys go find him! I don't want to see you until you find him."

Looks like he still hasn't given up on finding Rood. With that guy on his trail, it'll be harder to find Lidusis. He'll need to hide his appearance in the mean time.

It seems that Rood was in luck as he saw a store selling some cloaks and robes. That's the perfect place.

But wait, does he have enough money though? Since he was just going to look around with Lidusis and Dio, Rood didn't bring much money with him. Plus he was mostly at school so he didn't need any there.

This was going to be a problem.

*crack*

Crack?

* * *

><p>Of all the people to run into, it had to be that guy. The one who started it all.<p>

"It's been a while."

The first son of Duke Artian. And Lidusis's older brother.

They only met a few times, but he still remembered him. Chevel remembered him all too well.

"It seems that you go to the same school as Lis."

Lis. He must mean Lidusis.

Chevel holds doubts that he changed at all. He probably still treats Lidusis the same.

Someone like him doesn't deserve to be an older brother.

What exactly is he doing here?

His father did say that he was in Helios for some business.

But why was he here? This wasn't Helios. They were currently outside of Helios.

"The meeting ended earlier than expected so I came out for some fresh air."

"Then why are you here? You don't have to be here if you're just out for some fresh air."

From above, Chevel could hear the bristling of the leaves. Must have been a squirrel.

"Many things are going on in Helios. I needed to clear my head. But more importantly, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Lately, misfortune has befallen Helios. It's only natural for the students to feel insecure."

_This guy..._

_"You guys find him! Search all over this place if you have to!"_

What was that? Sounded like it came from above. Must be looking a missing child or something.

"Well, no need to be concerned. Nothing bad's going to happen."

As long as Rood Chrishi was there, Chevel was sure that the students will be alright. After all, there was no better security than him. The last two incidents were enough proof.

"And Lidusis too. He'll be alright too."

"I'm a bit disappointed, Hadelio. I thought you were a bit smarter this time after what happened. So you still did not heed my advice after all these years..."

What advice. All he did was sprout out nonsense. And he's still doing it. He hasn't changed after all these years. He was still the same despicable sham of an older brother. He doesn't deserve to be an older brother. What kind of brother treats his own younger brother like a monster.

Chevel felt like an idiot for believing his words about Lidusis.

"My decision is obvious. I have no intention of withdrawing from Helios. And the same goes for him too."

Chevel won't let this guy get to him like last time.

"How sad. From now on, misfortune will befall you as long as you continue to stay at Helios."

The atmosphere around Lidusis's brother starts to darken a little as the conversation heads in a more serious direction.

Regardless of what he says, Chevel's decision was already made.

"Don't talk like you kn一"

*SNAP*

Having accidentally landed on an old tree branch, a certain blonde Idun ends up falling down the tree due to gravity.

Fortunately for him, he got a landing cushion. It was kind of lumpy, but it was better than the hard ground.

It happened all so suddenly. One moment, he's up in the tree and the next thing he knows he's on the ground. His luck really stunk today.

!

Rood looks up and sees a couple of unfamiliar faces. Not wanting to make things more awkward, Rood stands up from his spot.

He wasn't sure what else to do. It seemed kind of rude to sit while the other two were standing. Rood had the feeling that he was interrupting something.

Under him, he felt something off about the ground. For one thing, it was really lumpy. So he looked down see what was the problem.

He then finally notices that he was stepping on a certain blonde Hereis.

Rood kindly removes himself from Chevel allowing the blonde to get up. As he gets up, Chevel catches a glimpse of the person who used him as a landing pad.

At the sight of the kid he used to look down on, Chevel breaks out in a cold sweat that does not go unnoticed by his right hand man.

"Chevel?" Anna wonders why Chevel was acting so strange even more than usual when that Idun kid that hangs out with Lidusis showed up.

Although he wasn't sure what was going on, Rood needed a favor to ask since he can't go around town without some kind of disguise and going around as Blow was out of the question.

"Hey, do you一"

Recalling those times he behaved towards Rood, Chevel makes a break for it.

"Ch... Chevel?"

Now this confused Anna even more. Why would Chevel, a Hereis, be running away from Rood, an Idun? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

He wasn't sure why Chevel ran from him, but it did irk him that the blonde ran from him before he got a chance to say anything.

Rood chases after a frightened Chevel since he still had something to ask him leaving behind a dumbfounded Anna and Lidusis's brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Town Trip (2)

Chapter 5: Town Trip (2)

His scent was so familiar. It reminded him of him. But now he was gone. All because of that despicable man. And he will get revenge.

One thing did bother him. Why did Rood smell like him? Could Rubymonter be right? Was he really the one they were looking for? Just who was he?

"Rood..."

Dio could not get the blonde out of his mind as he had so many things to ask him. But he doubts even Rood has the answers he's looking for.

As long as he sticks with Rood surely, he'll find out more about the kid.

For now, he must make sure that Rubymonter and the others won't pull off another stunt like the one they did in Helios. Just a short while ago, he sent a message to Rubymonter stating not to cause any trouble at Helios again.

Dio doesn't know what that guy has in mind, but he won't let things go his way. He'll find out his intentions one way or another.

!

Was that Chevel Phon Hadelio that he saw ran by? Somehow, it looked like he was running away from a ghost or something.

Shortly afterwards he saw exactly what or rather who Chevel was running from.

_Rood?!_

Dio did not expect to see his pale blonde friend chasing after the Hereis.

Wasn't he with Lidusis? What was he doing with Chevel Phon Hadelio?

* * *

><p>He wasn't in that dirty storage room Shicmuon destroyed before. He wasn't in the library. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

*crack*

Shicmuon punches the innocent wall next to him out of frustration as he could not find the one person he was looking for.

_That damn Blackie..._

No matter where he looked he could not find Rood. It's almost like he disappeared from the school.

It is possible that the master of Opion used another teleportation scroll and teleported him out of Helios. If that did happen, he was going to forget about his mission and march over to Opion like he did last time.

Nearby were a couple of Iduns who were coincidentally in the area. One of them was holding a teddy bear in his hands.

"Look at what I got in town." The Idun student shows his teddy bear to his friend.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for that stuff?" His friend asked.

"But you have to admit, it is cute."

"If you're a girl or a transvestite, then yeah..." He didn't understand his friend's tastes. "... Don't tell me..."

"Wrong! It's not for me! It's for my little sister!" The Idun with the teddy bear exclaimed.

"Oh..." His friend was relieved by the news.

"She said to send her some presents. She even asked me get her a date with Rood."

"Rood?"

"Yeah, remember that recording crystal I sent her about my school life. Apparently, she got a glimpse of Rood in the background. And ever since then, she's been begging me to bring Rood over next time I go back."

"Feel bad for the kid. Not only is he being chased by Professor Rowell but a Hereis too."

"You got that right. Awhile ago, I saw him running from some weirdo."

"A weirdo?"

"Yeah. He was going all, 'Wait, cute creature! I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me put you in a cage.' Or something like that."

That was beyond weird.

From behind, the two Idun notice the shadow of someone approaching them.

"That story."

The two Idun flinch at the sight of their scary Hereis classmate.

"Where is he?"

* * *

><p>This was just plain ridiculous. Why did Rood need to chase after Chevel for a favor?<p>

Deciding enough was enough. Rood ends their game of cat and mouse by grabbing the back of Chevel's collar and pulling it back. This is does stop Chevel from running but almost chokes the blonde to death in the process.

"Now then has we get down to business..." Rood smiles at the blonde Hereis on the ground.

...

Wasn't Chevel a bit too quiet? It didn't take that long to respond.

He couldn't be...

"At least, I have one less person who knows my identity." Rood casually remarks relieved at he didn't have to worry about Chevel spilling out his secret on accident.

"I'm not dead." The supposedly dead Chevel retorted from the ground.

Chevel couldn't believe that Rood was more concerned about his identity being blown than his safety.

Settling their game of tag, Rood finally got Chevel to stay still. It always irritated him every time the blonde Hereis runs away at the sight of him before he even got a chance to say anything. Was he really the same person who kept on tormenting Lidusis before he showed up?

Chevel on the other hand wonders why Rood was chasing after all this time. Did he do something to offend him? But he hasn't been in the Idun section since he got back from Ishuella. Maybe he's holding a grudge for what he did to him and Lidusis? He wouldn't kill him, would he? Judging from his previous reaction to Chevel's supposedly death, his death would weigh very little on the Idun's conscious.

"Come with me. I have some business with you."

Chevel's fears come to life. He was going to be killed.

Or so he thought...

It turned out Rood just wanted him to buy a cloak for him.

In a way, it does make sense since his last one from Ishuella was left in tatters.

Chevel felt relieved that Rood wasn't going to kill him or anything.

But there was one thing that bothered him.

_How did this happen?!_

He somehow got roped into finding Lidusis whether he wanted to or not.

Although Rood got what he needed, all that was left was to find Lidusis. The problem was how. Even if he got a new cloak to hide his face from that troublesome weirdo, it won't be easy to move around.

_How can I find Lidusis without getting noticed?_

If he's by himself, the chances of him being found out are high.

_Going out alone will attract attention. But how can I..._

Rood glances at Chevel. An idea dons Rood as he found a solution.

And so without a word of retaliation, Rood took Chevel along with him.

Thinking back at it, Chevel had never seen such a gentle yet terrifying smile before in his life.

_"You will help me, right?"_

Even those words scared the heck out of him.

Chevel didn't understand why Rood needed him to tag along when he could have been alright by himself.

Now Rood can search for Lidusis without any possibility of being detected by those weirdos. But there was one thing that bothered Rood.

_How did Lispen find out I was Blow?_

Rood never got a chance to ask Chevel what his connection with Lispen was. Last time he tried, the Hereis ran away like he saw a ghost. And when he caught him, he failed to ask him again due to Shicmuon's appearance on campus. He felt like an idiot for intervening at that time. If not for that, Shicmuon wouldn't have been suspicious of him in the first place, and he could have avoided having his identity being found out by him.

"Hey, do you know a professor that goes by the name of Lispen?" Rood asks.

"Yeah, I know him, but I was surprised when I saw him as a professor. I only saw him a few times whenever I ran into Lidusis' brother."

_So they rarely interacted with each other. Then how did he find out?_

This was strange.

*BOOM*

!

An explosion? Far off in another part of town, Rood and Chevel saw a large explosion. It was no normal explosion either. It was very destructive. It was obviously done by some deranged terrorist magician. And a really powerful one at that.

* * *

><p><em>"I-I saw him in town looking for Artian but got chased by some perverted madman. So I don't know where he's at!"<em>

That was information he received from the Idun who gave him the info.

Poor kid. Of all the people to have overheard his conversation with his friend it had to be Shicmuon of all people.

"That damn Blackie..." Shicmuon muttered under his breath as he walked around town in search of Rood.

Ignoring the stares he received from the women around him who blushed at the sight of him, Shicmuon continued on his search for Rood. He could care less about some women. The Black Magician was more important to him than those nobodies.

As he was walking, someone passing by him bumped into him. It wasn't that big of a deal as it was only their shoulders that collided. Shicmuon continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, you got some nerve doing that to Aniki and then leaving without as much as an apology!"

Unfortunately, the man that bumped into Shicmuon was the same creep who was chasing after Rood. He was not in a good mood since he had still yet to find the small creature he found.

Ignoring those trash, Shicmuon went ahead as if that weirdo's underling didn't say anything.

Naturally, this only irked them even more as Shicmuon ignored their presence.

"Who do you think一"

However as soon as the underling grabbed Shicmuon's arm from behind him, he was punched in the face.

Shicmuon menacingly stares the underling for a few moments before he turns around going back to search for Rood. He was in no mood to deal with small fries.

Scary didn't even begin to describe him as he had never met some so intimidating before.

"Beautiful..." The weirdo said. "I've never seen such a beautiful and elegant person before. I must take him home."

Not caring the least about some maniac's weird fetish, Shicmuon was completely indifferent to it. The only thing that irked him was that there were so many pieces if trash getting in his way. Just how many of them will keep interfering.

"Beautiful creature!"

Not bothered by the fact that some freak was charging at him going on about some beautiful creature, Shicmuon simply stands still as he had more important matters in his mind.

"That..."

Just where was he?

"THAT DAMN BLACKIE!"

Unable to hold back his frustration, Shicmuon releases a large blast of magic detonating the whole area along with the poor fools who had to run into Shicmuon while he was in a bad mood.

*BOOM*


	6. Chapter 6: Town Trip (3)

**Saku Kinoshita, here for a special announcement!**

**I wanna thank all the kindhearted readers for reading Unknown Entity. This was my first time writing a fanfic for Black Haze. I wanted to write this since I got addicted to the series.**

**And for all of my reviewers, it makes my day and motivates me even more whenever I read all the nice reviews I get from you guys.**

**To The Lillyz, I'm glad you like Unknown Entity. Honestly, I don't have much confidence in my writing since I tend to make mistakes and get writer's block at times. But that won't stop me from writing. Also, I don't probably won't be making any more scenes with that weird collector anymore. **

**To jennifier. zhao. 716, don't worry I plan to make more scenes between Rood and Shicmuon. I love their interactions between them.**

**To problemhunter and guest, I want to give special thanks to you two for reading and reviewing all this time. Your reviews make me happy when I read them. **

**I look forward to the next chapter of Black Haze that comes out next week.**

**P.S: Made a new cover for you guys. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Town Trip (3)<span>

That explosion was no ordinary explosion. It was obviously done by magic. And not by your average magician either. For an explosion that big, the magician had to be at least a high ranking magician.

_It can't be..._

And there was one high ranking magician that Rood could think of that would recklessly cause an explosion that huge in broad daylight.

At least, he knows where not to look Lidusis. He highly doubts Lidusis would be in an area with Shicmuon considering that the Association magician was undercover. After all, Shicmuon was undercover as a student so his identity as a magician was a secret from the students.

_Although he's extremely reckless, Shicmuon wouldn't do something that would jeopardize his mission._

.

.

.

.

.

Thinking about it, actually he would do something like that.

Rood remembers that time he accidentally met the mentally unstable magician on a mission where he had to pull some guy's pants off. He threatened to eat the mana crystal that he was supposed to guard if he didn't come out.

Rood contemplates over the idea of whether he should go or not. He wants to find Lidusis, but at the same time he doesn't want to run into Shicmuon.

"Hey kid, you lost? We don't mind helping you but for a small fee, of course."

Breaking his train of thoughts, Rood sees a bunch of low level muggers ganging up on someone right by a fountain. But he couldn't see who the victim was since the muggers were hurdling around the poor sap.

"Say something already! Speak up!" The leader threatened.

"But..." The victim quietly said.

"But what!" The leader shouted losing patience.

"But I'm not lost. I-I'm waiting for my friend." The victim who was actually Lidusis nervously answered as he was not used to being surrounded by people.

The fact that he didn't even realize that he was being mugged dumbfounded even the antagonizers.

Was he being serious? He seriously had no clue he was being shaked down.

They did not know what to do since this was their first dealing with someone like this.

"Lidusis!" Recognizing his voice, Rood rushed over to Lidusis's side pushing the thug leader to the side.

Rood was relieved to see that he found Lidusis.

"What are you doing here?" Rood asked his friend not bothering to notice the petty hoodlums around them.

"I stayed here waiting for you since I knew you were looking for me." Lidusis quietly answered fidgeting a little.

"Good." Rood says as he pats Lidusis's head.

The gentle feeling of Rood's touch made all of Lidusis's previous anxiousness go away now replaced with relief and comfort.

Being left behind in favor of Lidusis, Chevel watches the reunion of the two friends. Looking at the scene, for some reason, it reminded the blond Hereis of a parent finding their lost kid.

_Must just be me..._

"I don't know who you are, but you seem to be this guy's friend." The thug leader says to Rood. Then if that's the case, we're going to be demanding a little toll fee."

This was bad. Chevel could see that those people were random street thugs. And of all the people they had to extort, they chose Rood Chrishi, the Black Magician. If they piss him off, who knows what the kid will do to them. Just the thought scares him. Chevel had to think of something before something happens.

"You were here?" Rood questioned as he never too notice of the man since his mind was more preoccupied with Lidusis's safety.

On second thought, Chevel might not have to do anything. Like the street thugs, Chevel is dumbfounded by Rood's lack of awareness.

"You know this idiotic ruffian?" Rood points to the thug leader.

In response, Lidusis shakes his head.

"Hey, I'm no ruffian?! I'm the leader of the notorious gang, 'Wolf Fang!'" The thug leader shouted out annoyed by the fact that Rood wasn't the least bit scared of him.

"Okay..." Rood uninterestedly responded.

"You brat! Don't look down on me!" The street thug grabs Rood by his collar.

Chevel already knew where this was going. That guy just signed his own death warrent.

A few moments later...

Rood didn't even break a sweat beating up those small fries.

Sometimes, Chevel wonders if Rood really is younger than him.

With Lidusis found, Rood can rest at ease. Although one thing did bother him. Where was Dio?

He did say that he had things to do, but he has been gone for a while. He didn't get into trouble like last time. Did he?

"Now Lidusis, shall we一"

Before Rood could finish his sentence, he was cut off.

"You brat. So you weren't just an ordinary brat after all. But don't think I'm just an ordinary ruffian."

"You know you just called yourself a 'ruffian,' right?" Rood points out.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" The thug leader panicked. "... How dare you act so insolent! Know your place."

It was so obvious that he was just trying to cover up his previous mistake by shifting the blame.

"But I didn't do anything." Rood deadpanned.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just cuz you're a kid."

Just as he said, the man was no ordinary street thug. He was also a magician. Mana flowed around his right hand.

Of all the people to run into, it had to be a magician. Under normal circumstances, Rood would run to avoid unnecessary attention, but with Lidusis beside him, that isn't an option.

_Lidusis might get caught in the middle if I fight back. Right now, I need to lure him away from Lidusis._ Rood glances to the side where he spots Chevel. _He might be able to help._

As soon as Chevel makes eye contact with Rood, he flinches out of instinct.

_Or maybe not..._

"Take this!"

The thug leader casts an attack spell directly at Rood.

_For now, I'll just do what I can._

Going with his original plan, Rood pushes Lidusis to the side as Rood heads in the opposite direction.

Chevel grabs Lidusis's wrist and pulls him to his side. Chevel runs with the gray haired Idun not letting go of his wrist.

"Wait, Rood..." Lidusis didn't want to leave behind his friend with a dangerous man while he ran.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Chevel told his childhood friend. _I'm more worried about his opponent than him._

Rood is the Black Magician so there was no way he'd lose to some nobody.

Good. Rood got Lidusis to safety. Now all he had to was keep his attention from Lidusis onto him and ditch him. Then go back to meet up with Lidusis and Chevel.

"You rat! Stand still!" The thug leader casts another spell at Rood.

With Lidusis safe, Rood runs in the opposite direction Chevel took Lidusis.

_A little bit more, and I'll go find Lidusis._

Rood keeps running with the thug leader on his tail. To make matters worse for Rood, apparently, Rood didn't hit the other thugs hard enough.

So now he has not one but many thugs to lose.

_This will take awhile._

Rood wanted to get this over with. But with that many people chasing him, it won't be easy.

"Damn, this kid's fast."

"Let's get the other two instead."

"Idiot, they ran in the opposite side. It'll take time find them."

"Let's split up. No point in all of trying to catch one shrimp."

At the shrimp remark, a large cross popping vein appears on Rood's head.

_Change of plans._

Rood switches tactics. He was going to beat them up.

* * *

><p>Back in Helios, a certain blonde Idun and a certain lavender haired Hereis were inside Linus's dorm room going over the information and files they gathered.<p>

"So far all we have is that Blow-nim is likely an Idun who enrolled this year into Helios and is likely to be in Professor Heil's class that is now under the guidance a new professor." Lapis explained to his friend who was lazing on his bed daydreaming about something.

Lapis already figured out what the Hereis was daydreaming about when he heard the words: Blow-nim, Black Magician, and student.

"What are you doing?!" Lapis smacks Linus in the back of the head. "Weren't you the one to suggest we should plan things out in order to find Blow-nim?!"

"Yeah, but you put it so boring that I didn't want to pay attention anymore."

"I should have given you another blow. Maybe that'll knock some sense into you." Lapis controlled his urge to smack his friend in the head again.

"But it's too bad, we don't know anyone in Professor Heil's class. Otherwise, it'd be convenient. We could visit the class anytime we want and could information that the professors don't have."

Lapis agrees with his Hereis friend's strangely logical reasoning. He does make a very good point.

"Wait, didn't you say something about a new Hereis before?" Lapis asks as he remembered Linus mentioning a new Hereis.

"Apparently, a new student transferred in, and he was put in the Hereis class but takes classes with the Idun in Professor Heil's class. He was that guy that jumped from the roof before after Blow-nim broke through the roof and gallantly came to our rescue. I think his name was Asujen Baldwin."

"What! That's not fair一 I mean that's not right! Everyone who comes into Helios enters as an Idun. No one is placed anywhere else regardless of talent or family background. Not even the princess is allowed."

"I also heard that he entered without any due process." Linus blurted only adding fuel to the fire.

_That guy who does he think he is. One can't just get admitted and become a Hereis._ It was official. Lapis hated the new Hereis already. _But if he's a Hereis, then Linus should probably know him..._

"Then why don't you try asking him if he's in Professor Heil's class?"

Lapis didn't want to rely on a guy like that new Hereis but he didn't have a choice. If it'll help them find Blow, he'll have to.

"Can't. I never talked to him. I've seen him a couple of times, but we never interacted with each other."

"Isn't there anyone else that you know that's in that class?"

"The only Idun I can remember from Professor Heil's class are a few Iduns who showed up to defend that blue haired Idun when that professor tried to kill him. But I only saw them. I never talked them either." Linus holds up the files for Dio, Lidusis, Iel, and Lin.

"I remember. Everyone was saying how everything was their class's fault." Lapis wasn't sure why Linus mentioned that. "Everyone was talking about how everything was their class's fault... Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Lapis?"

"I think know where I saw them before!"

"Yeah, they were defending that baby dragon kid that got stabbed."

"No, I mean before that. Professor Rowell was holding a personal sparring match with an Idun."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. It's rare for the professor to do such a thing." Linus recalled hearing a couple of Idun talking about it when he went to visit Lapis.

"But I was disappointed in the professor when she forced a child to spar with her. He was later saved by those Idun from Professor Heil's class." Lapis takes out the file on Rood that he gave to Linus.

"So you know him?" Linus asked while reading over Rood's file.

"Not exactly but we did have a little chat about teleportation circles." Lapis continued. "He's the first person I could actually talk to about magical theories and formulas."

"If he can keep up with your nonstop rambling, then maybe he's Blow-nim!" Linus hoped that he was right. Then that would make things a whole lot easier for them.

"No, he's a frail child. So we can take him off our list. And another thing, there's a huge gap in physical structure between them." Lapis informed his friend. There was no way an ill child like him could be someone as strong as Blow.

"Is that so..." Somehow, Linus wasn't fully convinced. He knew his friend wasn't lying, but he just couldn't believe it. "But Lapis, this is good. Now we can find Blow-nim if we visit him."

"But isn't it bad to use him an excuse to find Blow-nim?" Lapis didn't like the idea of deceiving an innocent kid for the sake of his goals.

"You do have a point. Then let's just go have look around." Linus gave up thinking of a plan to get into Professor Heil's and just went with his original idea that was shot down by Lapis for being too idiotic.

"I already told you. It's bad to just go there without an excuse. We'll stand out if we go to that class especially you, a Hereis."

"There's already a Hereis in there so what difference would it make if they have another. Hahaha..." Linus chuckled.

"That's because it's his class. So he won't stand out if he goes there!" Lapis wonders how many times does he have to explain to his friend before it gets through his thick head.

"No, I heard he stands out a lot."

"Well, a Hereis in a class with Idun will definitely attract attention."

"He's really popular with the girls. Girls from other classes even gather around the classroom's entrance just to gaze at him. Karina too is smitten with him. He is her type so I guess it was natural." Linus went on until he noticed how strange Lapis was acting. "Lapis, you paying attention?"

_That guy... He came in without any due process and entered as a Hereis. He gets to be in a class where Blow-nim is. And he's incredibly popular with girls..._

Just how privileged was this guy.

* * *

><p>"That should be it. Better go look for Lidusis."<p>

Finishing up his business, Rood leaves the badly beaten up street thugs who call themselves 'Wolf Fang.'

Meeting up with Lidusis is Rood's top priority. Now he won't have to worry as much as before since he left him with Chevel.

As Rood departs, he failed to notice someone hiding in the shadows watching the whole spectacle from the beginning.

"So those buffoons were really incompetent from the start. But they did at least managed to be of some use."

The person hidden in the shadow smirks as he watches Rood leave the scene.


	7. Chapter 7: Town Trip (4)

Chapter 7: Town Trip (4)

Heading in the direction Chevel took Lidusis, Rood hopes nothing else happens.

_Now that Shicmuon's here, as soon as I meet up with Lidusis and Chevel Phon Hadelio, we'll look for Dio and return back to the school._

"R-Rood..."

Rood recognizes that voice from behind him. It belonged his close not human but also not a demon friend.

Rood turns around to see a familiar face.

"Dio!"

Rood was relieved to see his blue haired friend safe and sound.

But one thing did bother him. Why was he acting nervous or rather stiff? Rood takes note of how Dio was fidgeting around. Rood might have imagined it, but it seemed like he was scared or something.

_Did something happen?_

Rood had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello..." That voice from behind Rood was a voice Rood knew all too well. "Blackie..."

Only person called him by that name.

Rood didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him.

Before Rood could think of anything, Shicmuon grabs Rood by his shoulder from behind.

"Don't think about running away..." Shicmuon tightens his grip on Rood's shoulder. "Because I won't let you escape again..."

Shicmuon whispers the last part in Rood's ear.

* * *

><p>Silence~<p>

The awkward silence between the two childhood friends made it harder for either one of them to day anything. Lidusis was already quiet and reserved by nature while Chevel found it difficult to talk to his old friend who he has been bullying and then forgave recently. Even back in their childhood, they rarely engaged in a civil conversation unless Chevel's sister, Ibriel, was there.

Still not saying a word, both Helios students continue to walk.

_What should I do? Say something? But what? How does Rood Chrishi and that nonhuman Idun talk with him? I got it!_ Chevel thinks of a topic that Lidusis will respond to.

"You know back then when you tried to defend that Idun, Dio Varus, I was surprised to see how you stood up for him in that kind situation. It sure was brave of you. Never knew you had it in you." Chevel stiffly says as he forces himself to engage in a conversation with Lidusis.

"Yeah..." Lidusis looks down in remorse as recalled the terrible time his friend went through. "Dio was accused of things he didn't do and treated badly. He got stabbed. And again I could do nothing as my friend was hurt."

Dark, gloomy clouds hover Lidusis's head as he gets more and more depressed.

_Shit!_ Chevel just mistakenly stepped on a land mine. _What should I do?_

Chevel had to do something about his depressed friend. He could practically see the dark clouds looming around Lidusis's head.

"But he was still saved in the end by the Black Magician!" Chevel tries his best to keep the conversation alive and lift up his childhood friend's spirit. "And that you did try to defend your friend which is really an accomplishment compared to how you were before Rood Chrishi came!"

"Rood..." Like a magic spell, Lidusis brightens up a little at the Idun's name.

"Y-Yeah! I'm sure he'd be proud of you! So you shouldn't be sulking like a baby." Finally, Chevel got a smooth conversation going on.

"Ano..." Lidusis softly spoke.

Chevel listens as he awaits what Lidusis has to say.

"What do you think of Rood?" Lidusis asked. It wasn't that he didn't hold any doubts about his friend. It was just that there was something he felt that Rood was keeping from him. It made him uneasy not knowing what's going on with his friend. If Rood was hiding something, would he end up in the same position Dio was in when Lispen attacked him? And if it does happen, he'll lose another precious friend.

"Rood Chrishi... If I had to describe him, I'd say he's..."

To Chevel, Rood was just one thing and that was...

"Scary."

"?" Lidusis is dumbfounded by Chevel's response as he wasn't expecting that answer. He could tell he wasn't joking at all.

"That kid is like a demon in human skin."

Lidusis wonders why Chevel has this faraway look in his eyes.

"He does the most abnormal and unpredictable things." Chevel added. _Like that time he pushed me off the balcony when we first met or that time he came crashing down the roof of the central auditorium with Dio Varus. Not to mention, the way he handled the situation when that Idun was revealed to not actually be human was very strange yet it was actually the best possible solution as everything ended smoothly._

"That's why I know for sure he'll be alright. He's someone in his own class. No matter what happens to him, I won't worry about him, because I'll know he'll be able to handle it."

After all, the kid was none other than the famous Black Magician. And recent events have only brought light to more of the kid's magical powers. That and raise Chevel's fear at the young magician.

"So you shouldn't either." Chevel finished while looking away as there was a slight blush of embarrassment on the Hereis's cheeks.

He wasn't good at things like this.

Lidusis sincerely smiles at his childhood friend.

"Thank you..."

Chevel turns his head away hiding the blush on his face as Lidusis thanks him.

_Rood Chrishi..._ Chevel knew Rood was the Black Magician and that he was a strong first class magician, but he was still an anomaly like how he could magic when no official magician could use their magic. Something doesn't look right. _Who are you?_

* * *

><p>*BOOM*<p>

Seeing that huge magical explosion, only someone with high magical powers could cause that much destruction.

_It couldn't be..._ Dio sweats a little as he fears running into the worst possible opponent at this time.

He wouldn't put it past that guy to attack in broad daylight. He already did it once. And even if he were caught, he would still be safe since it was only a puppet. And no one would know his true identity.

As much as Dio wanted to beat up that guy, he couldn't risk getting into more trouble he already is in. Now that his true form was seen by the students of professors of Helios, he has to be more cautious. Otherwise, they'll think he's working with that dirty scum. They are already keeping tabs on him since he wasn't human. He was lucky that Rood saved him before.

For now, he has to return to Rood and Lidusis. Their safety were more important to him than anything else.

!

A terrible thought struck Dio as he fears something bad happening.

_Rood... Lord Artian..._

It was possible that they were there. And if that guy was there too, then he just can't sit by.

Worried about his friends, Dio rushes to the place where the explosion took place.

_Please be alright._ Dio hopes his guess is wrong. Although he knows how strong Rood is, he did not want to bring his friends any more trouble.

Fortunately, Dio's hypothesis was off the mark as he did not see hair nor hide of his friends.

Dio lets out a sigh of relief as he was glad that Rood and Lidusis weren't involved.

However he breathed out too early as someone overshadows him.

Somehow, Dio had a really bad feeling about this. He knew it wasn't that guy, but the person behind him gave Dio a fright.

Dio slowly turn his head around.

Dio breaks out in a cold sweat as he comes to meet face to face with his new classmate, Asujen Baldwin who was actually Shicmuon undercover but he didn't know that.

What's more is that he's that deranged psychopath who keeps stalking Rood.

"You are... Blackie's friend..."

_Blackie?_ Dio didn't know anyone by that name.

"This is good." Shicmuon smirks at the frightened Idun.

Dio didn't like that grin on Shicmuon's face.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

His intuition was right on the mark as the Hereis wouldn't leave him along. He kept on following Dio like he did with Rood.

Whether he'd walk this away.

Or the other way.

Or through that dark alley.

Shicmuon still followed Dio regardless of where he went.

The most frightening part that scared Dio the most was that Shicmuon quiet the whole time. He didn't utter a single word just trailed behind Dio.

And it freaked him that he was quietly following him like that.

"Ano... Is there a place you want to go to? I don't come here a lot of so I won't know where what you are looking for is at." Dio said hoping that would get Shicmuon to leave him alone.

"..."

However he received no answer as Shicmuon continued to follow him.

_What should I do? I don't want to be stalked. That's Rood's job.I want to tell him to leave me alone, but..._ Dio contemplates over the matter of Shicmuon following him.

_His face is too scary!_ Dio internally cries.

_Maybe if I go in a store, he'll give up._ Dio enters a random store in hopes that he work lose his pursuer.

Fortunately, he did lose Shicmuon who stayed outside although he didn't move from his spot at least he didn't follow Dio in. Now all he had to do was wait for him to lose interest and leave.

_Yes! It worked!_

Dio's happiness was short lived when he finally took notice of what kind of store he went into.

A female good's store.

Everywhere he saw were cute plushies that most women of all ages would like.

But that wasn't the end of it as Dio heard a voice from somewhere in the shop.

"Ming Ming!"

That voice. Oh no. Dio knew that voice.

"Ming Ming!"

It was the empire's princess, Princess Yutiarien Meria Kansiole who wanted to go out instead staying stuck at school since classes were on hold.

And she wasn't alone as she was with her two attendants: Professor Rowell and Rom.

Professor Rowell walks up to Dio and asks him, "Where is Rood Chrishi?"

Although she knew his identity, that still did not extinguish her interest in the young magician.

However, there was something or rather someone in the room that Dio was wary of. So much that he didn't paying attention to what the blue haired woman said.

At the immediate sight of the princess, Dio dashes out of the store not to only preserve his manhood but to also avoid said princess.

"Ah, Ming Ming~"

"Escape." Seeing her prey run away, Professor Rowell does the only logical thing to do. "Chase."

At least, logical by her standards.

Now Dio has to run from the eccentric professor.

More concerned about the matter of avoiding the princess, Dio had completely forgotten about Shicmuon.

This really wasn't Dio's day as he's being pursued by two crazy people: a brutish woman who uses her fists more than her reason and a violent classmate whose is mind as stable as a dog on rabies.

_How does Rood deal with this all the time..._ Dio starts to empathize with his precious friend as he's being chased by the two people who normally chase after the blond Idun.

After he got tired of running, Dio was glad that he finally got away from the two nut jobs and more importantly the princess. Ever since she saw him in his other form, she strangely became attached to him which made Dio uncomfortable.

He was tired of it all. He just wanted to find his friends and leave.

Just as it seemed like fate was playing a joke with him, God gave him a bit of a hand.

In the midst of town, he saw his close friend.

Although he should be happy to see his friend, he couldn't express his happiness with all that happened.

When he thought he found some luck, he knew it was too good to be.

Right behind Rood was none other than the Hereis who was chasing Dio not so long ago.

"R-Rood..." Dio stiffly called out to the blonde Idun in hopes of warning him that his mentally unstable pursuer was right behind him.

"Dio!"

Luckily, Rood heard him, but it was too late as Shicmuon already had Rood in his grasp.

"Hello Blackie..."

_Blackie? He was referring to Rood?_ So the Blackie Shicmuon was talking about turned out to be Rood. But one thing bothered Dio. _Why did is calling him Blackie?_ Dio wonders what kind of relationship do those two share. Didn't Rood tell him that he didn't know that Hereis? And more importantly..._ Shouldn't it be Blondie instead?_


	8. Chapter 8: Town Trip (5)

Chapter 8: Town Trip (5)

Rood officially hated his life. Why did he have to run into Shicmuon!

With Shicmuon's hold on Rood's shoulder, his chances of escape went out the window.

"Awa—＂

Before Shicmuon gets a chance to finish, he is interrupted by a certain weirdo who recently regained consciousness.

"I found you, cute little boy!"

_Who?_ They all questioned wondering who the man was.

Having never seen the man before now, it was only natural for Dio not to know the man.

Despite being chased by the man before, Rood had forgotten about the weirdo when he reunited with Lidusis.

And as for Shicmuon, he could care less about an insignificant ant not even worth remembering.

"Beautiful creature too." The man was ecstatic to see both Rood and Shicmuon. Now all that was left was for him to capture them.

That's if it such a thing were possible.

As the man charges towards them, Shicmuon felt annoyed by the interference.

Without hesitation, Shicmuon starts to throw a punch at the man forgetting one little thing. The hand he used was the same hand that was gripping on Rood's shoulder. As a result, instead of a punch, Rood was thrown at the man sending back a few meters.

Fortunately for Rood, he was safe as he landed on top of his back like a landing pad.

Shicmuon turns his gaze at his now empty hand. It seemed like he made a mistake. And then back to where Rood was at only to find no sign of him or his blue haired friend.

There was only one logical explanation behind Rood's disappearance.

"That..." Mana starts to seep out of Shicmuon's body as he was frustrated to lose his prey once again.

He ran away.

"F*CKIN' BLACKIE!"

*BOOM*

And once again another explosion caused by a certain red haired magician.

Meanwhile, as a certain pair of Helios students were walking around in search of a certain blonde Idun, they quickly caught notice of yet another huge magician explosion.

"Again? What's going on? What idiot keeps on going around rampaging like that! Really..." Chevel couldn't believe someone had the gall to cause trouble twice in the same day.

"Rood..." Lidusis quietly mutters his friend's name.

"Don't worry, if it's him, he'll be fine." Chevel assures his childhood friend. _He is the Black Magician after all._

* * *

><p>"Hey Rood..." A young Dio Varus spoke out his friend's name.<p>

"What is it?" Rood asked while dragging Dio with him.

"I... Can't breathe..." Dio informed Rood as his face starts to turn blue like his hair.

"Ah..." While he was avoiding conflict with Shicmuon, Rood had forgotten that he was dragging Dio by the back of his collar which in turn suffocated the poor Idun. For the sake of his friend's life, Rood releases his grip on Dio's collar.

Gasping for dear life, Dio felt alive to be able to finally breathe again.

_Now that I found Dio, all that's left is to meet up with Lidusis._ Rood didn't want to deal with Shicmuon any longer. That guy was too crazy.

Thankfully, prior to their separation, Rood instructed Chevel to take Lidusis back to Helios. Because of that explosion earlier, Rood didn't want to leave Lidusis anywhere near a dangerous place like that and by the off chance that Shicmuon was there as well. Rood wasn't going to take any risks with Shicmuon.

_The only problem is where on Helios is a safe place._

Even if he does return to Helios, it's only a matter of time before he realizes that Rood was no longer in town.

_Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Getting away from here and Lidusis's safety are my top priorities. And as for him..._ Rood glances over at Dio who was relieved to finally be able to breathe.

"How long do you intend to stay like that?" Rood says to Dio. "Well that doesn't matter anyway."

Rood turns his head away from Dio.

"How mean, Rood..." Dio comically cries at his friend's cold attitude. "I could have died you know!"

"We have to find Lidusis and leave." For now, Lidusis's safety is Rood's main priority.

"Rood..." Dio stares at his friend. "You're still trying to avoid him?"

"..."

Dio notices Rood averting his eyes.

Dio sighs and pats the blonde magician on the shoulder.

"You should know when to give up."

From what Dio could see, avoiding the Hereis was pretty much impossible since Shicmuon has been on his case from the moment he transferred into their class. It was sad to see his friend like this.

* * *

><p>At his desk, Professor Orphell looks down at the sheets of paper on his desk.<p>

Professor Orphell thinks back a few moments ago when his partner Deon handed them to him.

"Here's a list of students that matched the conditions. These are the students that were teleported to Ishuella and weren't with Professor, they weren't present in class at the time the other professors were doing a roll call, and they weren't in the central auditorium when Helios was invaded." Deon hands Professor Orphell a stack of papers.

"And as for my students..."

"These are the students from Professor Heil's class that were absent at all three incidents." Deon hands Professor Orphell a smaller stack of papers since it was just once class.

"Are these all the students?" Professor Orphell questioned.

"Yeah. There may be a few I missed, but these are the ones that haven't been present at all three incidents." Deon assures his partner.

Professor Orphell goes over the documents starting with his class. It seems that there weren't that many students to watch out for. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was not one student that caught his eye. That is until he stumbled upon one particular student.

"You found someone suspicious, Orphell-nim?" Deon peers over to see which student caught Professor Orphell's eye.

"Rood Chrishi?" Deon reads the name of the student on the file.

_Rood Chrishi. The boy who caught Shicmuon and Professor Rowell's eye._ Professor Rowell remembers that time he saw Rood dispel that low level magic attack from a Hereis while hiding behind Chevel under the pretense it was Chevel's doing.

"Him? Orphell-nim, the Black Magaician can't be him that's impossible." Deon casually dismisses. "It says here he has a chronic illness. He even missed the first month of school because of it. It's just coincidence he happened to meet the conditions."

Despite Deon's words, Professor Orphell was not convinced. The circumstances around him were too much to be mere coincidence.

_Not to mention, the fact that he's connected to Dio Varus is suspicious enough._

"Anyway Orphell-nim, is the board and Tower really going to go along with Marquis Hadelio's request?" Deon remembered Marquis Hadelio's proposal at the meeting earlier.

"They will after an incident like this happened there was no reason to decline his request. And I do not see any down side to it either so we shall just let him do as he wishes. For now, we have to focus on more important matters."

"You mean like finding the Black Magician."

"That is our main priority at the moment but, Deon, don't forget our purpose for being here." Professor Orphell sternly warns his partner.

"But Orphell-nim, do you really think Shicmuon was telling the truth that they were looking for a 'betrayer' and something in Helios?" Deon had a hard time believing Shicmuon since there's no telling what goes inside his head.

"Yes. Like us, he came here to investigate the Ishuella incident. It is likely that he's hiding information from us, but he has no reason to lie. His mission is the same as our's. Whether he wants to or not, he has to cooperate regardless of circumstances." He may not trust Shicmuon, but he will cooperate with him when it comes to their mission. Investigating the abnormal activities surrounding Helios is their upmost responsibility. _The only issue is what he's hiding..._

* * *

><p>"How mean, Rood... I can't believe you hit me like that..." Dio cries as he rubs his poor injured cheek.<p>

Dio follows Rood's lead.

"Then maybe next time I should go for your eyes again." Rood raises up the two deadly fingers that jabbed his innocent eyes at one time.

Not wanting to relive that horrible moment again, Dio rigorously shakes his head in fear.

With that settled, the two head back to their destination: Helios.

"Hey Rood..."

"What is it, Dio?" Rood stops walking to answer Dio.

"Am I..."

"Pervert!" A voice screamed out as Dio was in the middle of speaking.

Pervert?

...

Rood slowly backs away from his friend showing a look of disgust at him.

"That wasn't me?!" Dio defends.

However Rood didn't look convinced.

"I told you to get away from me! I have to meet up with someone!" A voice yelled out.

Wondering who was the one screaming and yelling, Rood and Dio turn their heads to the direction that voice came from.

They see a pretty woman with long, wavy red orange hair being surrounded by a few guys.

"Come on now. You're the one who came onto us."

"For directions!" The red haired woman clarified.

"In other words, you want to talk to us right."

However the woman's words weren't getting through that man's thick skull.

"Poor lady. Getting harassed like that. Should we help her..." Dio feels bad for the woman.

Silence is the only response Dio got from the blond magician.

"Rood?" Dio wonders why Rood isn't saying anything.

"Ms. Ren?"

Without a doubt, the pretty lady being hit on is none other than the Master of Opion's secretary.

_What is she doing here?_

For a brief moment, the two make eye contact as Ren had noticed Rood and Dio standing nearby.

"Rood!" Ren runs over to Rood's side. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Ren places her hands on Rood's shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Rood asked. He wanted to know the reason behind Ren's presence.

"You see..." Ren shifts her gaze to Dio. "Excuse me for a moment, but I hope you don't mind if we have a private conversation."

Before Dio could answer, Ren had already dragged Rood behind a building leaving behind a stumped Dio.

Alone with no one else to bother them, the two could freely talk without any distractions.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? You should be back in Opion." Rood told Ren.

"I will go back but after I take you with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rood, this is getting dangerous. Your mission was only to stop the bullying of Lidusis Dien Artian. Now that that's done, there's no need to stay anymore. And above all, we can't have other people finding out about you. Here's a teleportation scroll. We're going back to Opion."

"I can't leave. There are still many things I have to do before that." Rood adamantly stands his ground.

"Rood, you've already been involved in two incidents at Helios. That's already enough to gain suspicion. At this rate, you'll be exposed."

She was right. The fact that the Black Magician was involved in those two incidents was enough to raise suspicions. Someone's bound to find out.

"But if I leave right away, that'll only make me more suspicious. And I still have to protect Lidusis!"

Lidusis's safety was Rood's greatest concern. He couldn't just leave his friend when someone was targeting him.

Ren knew that Rood was worried about his friend but that didn't lower her resolve. She was still strongly opposed to Rood being at Helios any longer. Rood knew that. He could see it in her eyes as the two stare at each not backing down no matter what.

The staring contest between the two ends when Rood sighs.

"Anyway, how much longer will be staying like that..." Rood looks at Ren. "Master."

...

"You figured it out?" Ren or rather the 'Master of Opion' scratches their cheek.

"Of course..." Rood confirmed.

"When did you realize?"

Since Rood saw through his disguise, the Master of Opion removes his Ren transformation.

Still, he thought his acting was perfect. He even got another teleportation scroll. So where did he go wrong?

"When I saw you with those two men."

So he knew from the beginning...

It was pretty much pointless if Rood saw through him from the beginning.

"Hey, wait!" A voice shrieks in panic.

!

Both Rood and the Master of Opion turn their heads around to the direction where that voice came from.

_Lidusis! _

Right before him, Rood saw his gray haired friend and mission, Lidusis Dien Artian. Behind him was Chevel Phon Hadelio who tried to stop Lidusis from revealing them but to no avail and Dio Varus who looked surprised not that anyone can blame him. Chevel wasn't sure how to react to the situation now that they've been blown.

This was bad. Lidusis just overheard their conversation. He probably heard it all. And if he did, Rood wasn't sure how to handle the situation if things get ugly.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

_Lidusis..._

Just what was the gray haired Idun doing here when he should be at Helios like they agreed ahead of time.

Prior to meeting with Rood and the Master of Opion, Lidusis and Chevel were well on their way to Helios when they saw a baffled Dio standing in the middle of the street.

"Dio!"

Almost like instinct, Lidusis dashes to his dark blue haired friend's side.

"Lord Artian?" Dio was surprised to see Lidusis. He didn't think he'd run into him at a time like this.

"Where's Rood?" Lidusis didn't see hair nor hide of his blond friend.

"Oh, you see..." Dio whispers the next part in a low voice to Lidusis. A bit of blush appears on his cheeks. "He got taken away by a pretty lady."

Taken away!

This greatly shocks both Lidusis and Chevel.

Inside Lidusis's chest, he feels a heavy weight on him. He didn't like it that Rood was separated from him again.

Chevel on the other hand was astonished by the news.

"It looked like Rood knew her when she came over and dragged Rood away."

Chevel didn't know what to make of this.

Rood Chrishi, the Black Magician, was kidnapped by a mysterious, pretty lady.

It is true that Rood's looks were very appealing to the eyes, but Chevel never thought it'd be to the extent of being kidnapped.

"They're over there." Dio points the building the Master of Opion disguised as Ren took Rood to.

"You don't think something's going between those two..." Dio whispers to Lidusis and Chevel. Dio's cheeks turn a bit red tells them his opinion.

Chevel blushes a little. He didn't think Rood had a girlfriend and a much older one at that. He didn't seem like the type to interested in relationships.

He didn't like it. Once again, Lidusis got separated from Rood. Rood was somewhere else doing something behind Lidusis's back again. It was always like that. He always helped Lidusis but kept his own problems hidden. He didn't know what Rood was doing. He didn't know anything about him. He couldn't do anything for him.

"Lord Artian?"

"Hey, where are you going?" Chevel questions Lidusis's strange actions.

It was no use. No matter what Chevel or Dio said, Lidusis headed to the place Rood was. He didn't want to leave him alone. He didn't want what happened to Dio to happen again.

Just as Lidusis was about to make a turn at the corner, he heard something that caught him off guard.

_"We're going back to Opion."_

!

Did he hear that right?

"What are you doing? You can't just barge in a conversation between a man and a woman. Do you know how awkward that is?" Finally catching up to the introverted Idun, Chevel scolds Lidusis on what to do and what not to do.

One can't just invite himself in a conversation between two lovers like intruding on someone else's house. It was down right awkward.

However Lidusis wasn't listening as his attention was directed else where.

_"Rood, you've been involved in two incidents at Helios. That's already enough to gain suspicion. At this rate, you'll be exposed."_

Chevel stops talking when he overhears the conversation going on between the pretty woman and Rood.

_What is this?!_ Like Lidusis, Chevel too was surprised to hear what was going on between Rood and the woman.

_"But if I leave right away, that'll make me more suspicious. And I still have to protect Lidusis."_

_He's leaving?_ Although it was true, Rood couldn't stay too long with what's been going on lately. It would be bad for him if he were to be exposed.

But he wouldn't like it if Rood left Helios. It's not like he had any particular attachment to him like Lidusis did. It just wouldn't feel right if he wasn't at Helios.

"What's going on?" Dio pops out of nowhere behind Chevel.

Dio wasn't sure what was going on since he just got there, but the atmosphere didn't look so good.

Just what was going on.

_Rood..._

!

The three Helios students soon witness something quite disturbing. A pretty woman turning into a man. He wasn't exactly ugly or old. He looked fairly young. He had his sandy blond hair tied back.

"Did you see that?" Dio whispers over to Chevel.

"Yeah." Chevel whispers back.

"What do you think that was?"

"I don't know."

"You think he's one of those... You know... Transvestite."

"That was definitely transformation magic, but I never heard of male magicians transforming into women."

"Actually, just a moment ago, I saw her... I mean him... getting hit on by some random guys."

Chevel gets goosebumps all over his body as he hears the horrifying news. Chevel's disgust in the mysterious man just rose up.

"You mean he actually likes that kind of stuff? So he's crossdressing perverted man!"

"No way." Dio was appalled to hear this.

"Why else would he be disguised as a woman?"

While Dio and Chevel talk about the supposedly perverted, crossdressing man, Lidusis continues to eavesdrops on Rood's conversation with the man.

As the conversation between Rood and that perverted crossdressing man escalated, both Chevel and Dio found it hard to intervene. Dio didn't want his friend to leave, but he wasn't sure if he could just pop in and tell that man to let Rood stay. How on earth did Rood have the courage to save him when he turned into his miniature dragon form in front of the whole student body?

!

"Lord Artian?" Dio notices something off about Lidusis.

He has been awfully quiet from the beginning. Dio knows Lidusis is a reserved person by nature, but something was off this time.

While Dio ponders on the thought, Lidusis starts heading over to where Rood and the man were at.

"Hey, wait!" Chevel tries to stop Lidusis, but he was a moment too late. Lidusis had already moved out of their hiding spot.

Rood and the man had already seen them. It was no use. They were exposed.

Clearly, Rood was shocked to see him and Lidusis. He couldn't blame him. It was only natural to be surprised if someone eavesdropped on your conversation especially a serious one.

...

Both sides remained silent for a few moments unable to say a word due to uncomfortable atmosphere in the air.

Surprisingly, the first one to break the silence was the one who was the most reserved among them, Lidusis.

"Rood... Are you leaving?" Lidusis didn't like it. He didn't want to be separated from his dear friend again.

"That's right, Rood— Ack!"

Before his master could say anymore, Rood covers his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"No, I'm not." Rood cuts in before his master does something stupid again. "Didn't I tell you... If I was going to leave, I'd tell you. I'm not going anywhere."

Lidusis felt relieved to hear those words coming out of Rood's mouth.

"And I have no intention of leaving just yet." Rood menacingly smiles at his master who shivers in fear.

"Just yet?" Fear returning, Lidusis didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, you see. I'm here on a mission and I'll be leaving once my mission is done." Rood tries to explain the situation as gently as possible without hurting Lidusis knowing how he is.

But that still did not make him feel any better, Lidusis still showed that same gloomy look on him before he met Rood.

Irritated by how things got like this, Rood jabs his master in the ribs.

*JAB*

"OW!" The Master of Opion cries out in pain. "That hurt, Rood!"

The Master rubs his injured side.

Rood glares at the Master that says 'You-deserved-that! What-were-you thinking-causing-trouble-again!'

The Master flinches on reflex even Chevel and Dio also flinch in fear of the blond magician.

_I'm going to kill him after this._

Because of him, Rood's identity was revealed twice already. Chevel and Dio already knew so that wasn't much of an issue. The real problem was Lidusis. He did say he wanted to tell the young noble the truth about him and his mission but not like this.

_Hah, things have gotten worse. No point in brooding over this any longer. This was bound to happen._

"Lidusis, what I was going to tell back at the dorms I'll tell you right now."

Lidusis looks up from the concrete floor to his blond friend. Lidusis's expression brightens up a little now he can finally know what's going on with Rood.

* * *

><p>The meeting was finished. Investigations were going on, but no clues were found as to how the enemy was able to breach through Helios's barrier.<p>

Several things run through Lispen's mind. For one, he could not understand why Rood Chrishi, the Black Magician, defended that nonhuman.

The mass demon summoning. The breach in Helios's barrier. And the Magician's inability to perform magic. They were the obviously the work of the demons. So why defend someone who wasn't human in that situation. And more importantly, what was with that weird scene? Lispen still didn't understand how everything changed when Rood lifted Dio up and told him to apologize which he did. Nor did he understand how everything was settled by one apology.

Many things didn't make any sense.

As Lispen contemplated over the issue, he hears his name being called out.

"Lispen..."

He turns around to see the first son of Duchess Dayner, the one he attended to years ago before he served Duchess Dayner.

Lidusis's older brother.

"I have a request for you. There is something I want to know."

* * *

><p>"And that's how it is." Rood finished explaining. He told Lidusis that he was a magician hired by Lidusis's mother, Duchess Dayner, to stop the bullying of Lidusis and to help him. Naturally, he kept the fact that he was the Black Magician a secret. He couldn't tell him everything. He didn't want to bother him with unnecessary stuff. But he at least told him enough to ease Lidusis's worries.<p>

"So you came here to stop Lord Artian from being bullied?" Dio questioned.

Chevel feels uneasy knowing that he was the instigator behind Lidusis's bullying when he heard about Rood's mission.

"But wait, now that that's settled then is there any reason for you to stay here?" Dio blurted out his mind. Not a moment later, he clamps his mouth shut with one of his hands knowing that he said something unnecessary.

"He's right, Rood! Now come into my arms and let's go back to Op—"

Before his master sprouts any more idiotic lines, Rood backhands his master in the face.

"Lidusis's mother asked for an extension on the mission and wanted me to protect him."

That answers that question.

"So I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Dio was glad to hear that. He didn't want his close friend to go away especially if he's really the one that he and the others are looking for.

So that's how it was. Lidusis finally understood what was going on with Rood. The reason why he was so adamant about saving Lidusis. The reason why he was always out when Lidusis wasn't looking. The reason why he was missing during those two times in Ishuella and in Helios.

No wonder Lidusis tried to stop the Black Magician from leaving when he hid the moment the Tower magicians came. Lidusis didn't want him to leave. He didn't want his friend to leave.

_"Lidusis!"_

Now he knew why the Black Magician called him by his name back then and why he saved Dio.

He was really...

"Black Magician." Lidusis unknowingly said out loud in a soft voice.

!

This startled everyone since Rood didn't mention anything about the Black Magician.

"Rood, you are a magician of Opion?" Lidusis spoke.

"Yeah..." Rood hesitantly answered not sure what else to say.

"Then that weird man over there is the chairman of Opion?" Dio asked.

"Pretty much." Rood curtly responded no point in denying the truth only to receive the cries of a broken hearted master in the background.

A weird chairman who transforms into a woman and acts like a child.

"You have it rough." Dio finally understands how his friend was so mentally tough.

"Anyway, I'll be staying at Helios so you can go back to Opion now." Rood turns to his master who cries at his precious surrogate son's cold hearted treatment towards him not that it was anything new.

"How could say such a thing, Rood! I was only worried about you! Don't you know how deep my love for you is!"

"I don't know and don't care." Rood grabs the closest thing around him which was a huge wooden crate. Rood holds it up over his head ready to throw it at his master.

"Now Rood, let's talk with words not big scary crates that could possibly kill your master." The Master of Opion reasoned trying to talk Rood out of killing him.

Chevel, Dio, and Lidusis weren't sure what to do since this was new to them. A grown man cowering in the face of a kid capable of lifting objects much bigger than him.

"Umm, Rood, shouldn't we be getting back to Helios? I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer..."

?

Chevel and Lidusis as well as the Master of Opion were all slightly confused by what Dio meant when he said that. Why would staying outside of Helios be bad?

Only Rood knew what Dio was talking about and what he was referring to or rather who.

A certain auburn haired magician in disguise comes to mind.

Shicmuon.

At the thought of the Association magician, Rood unconsciously loosens his grip on the crate and drops it causing it to fall to the ground behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Back in Helios

Chapter 10: Back in Helios 

Ever since they got back, Lidusis has been strangely quiet. Well, it wasn't all that strange since Lidusis is normally a soft spoken person. But after he learned the truth behind his entrance into Helios, Rood wasn't sure if that was the case.

Even Chevel and Dio found it hard to speak.

The only good thing about the situation was that his master left since he couldn't enter Helios with the high level of security going on and the Tower magicians patrolling the grounds. The last thing he wanted was to have another talk with the Tower's 4th master again.

As they walk, Rood begins to question whether he made the right decision in telling Lidusis his mission. _Maybe if I hit him hard enough he'll forget about the whole thing. And if doesn't I'll just tell him was probably a dream._

Rood starts cracking his knuckles as he emits a killing aura around him.

Noticing the murderous aura around his blond friend, Dio grabs Rood from behind as he locks his arms under Rood's underarms preventing him doing anything dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Rood didn't appreciate being put in a hold that he didn't request.

"I'm not going to let my dear friend become a killer!"

"What are you talking about you? Are you stupid?"

"I may be stupid, but I still care about my friends!"

"It's not may be. You really are stupid." Rood bluntly said out loud when he stopped struggling. "You're in last place."

"How mean!" Dio cries at Rood's cold statement. "And you didn't have to remind me that."

Chance. Rood saw an opening, and right away he swings his head forward and then reels his head backwards headbutting his poor dark blue haired friend from behind.

However Dio's head was much harder than Rood anticipated so the back of his head got hurt from the recoil. Dio on the other hand was rubbing poor injured forehead as tears well up in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone draws their attention to the dark skinned intruder.

"I know the school has given you permission to do as you wish, but I would refrain from doing anything foolish if I were you." Professor Orphell sternly warns his students and the Hereis. _Rood Chrishi..._

Professor Orphell's attention is drawn to the suspicious blond Idun.

_Why is he staring at me?_ Rood wonders slightly dumbfounded by the professor's actions. It was obvious to the young magician that he was being stared at by the Tower magician.

_I'm the victim. I don't see why I have to be scolded._ Dio rubs his injured forehead with teary eyes.

_Foolish? Shouldn't they be saying that to the crazy person running around causing explosions outside?_ Chevel internally retorts.

"This is good stroke of luck. I was just going to look for you..." Professor Orphell was going to get to the bottom of this.

Rood and Dio didn't like how this was going. Surely, it wasn't going to be good for them.

"Dio Varus."

Dio!

Rood turns to his dark blue haired friend. They knew this was bound to happen especially when everyone in Helios already knew Dio wasn't human. The professors had already seen his true form not that cute pipsqueak version that the princess liked.

"I have several questions for you. And I do believe you will cooperate..." _Back then, he told us to run._

_"If you don't want to all die, get everyone out of here...!"_

_I'm not sure, but it is possible he did so to prevent any casualties. If he had transformed into his real form, then without a doubt all of the students and us, professors, would died. I don't get why he put himself in such a position. But if he did so, then it's likely he doesn't have any intentions of harming the students._

"The rest of you may continue on with your activities while we discuss things."

Rood could tell that Dio felt uncomfortable going with the professor. Plus, he didn't want to leave his friend alone with Professor Orphell. The professor would interrogate Dio like a cop from some police show drama.

"Rood Chrishi, you may stay."

?

This confused Rood. He wanted Rood to stay. What for? Dio, he understood, but why Rood?

"Rood. Dio." Lidusis says out Rood and Dio's name. He didn't want his friend to leave him even if for a while.

"Don't worry, Lidusis. We'll be right back. You can wait for me back at the dorm." With that said, Rood follows behind Professor Orphell with Dio beside him.

Although Rood agreed to accompany Dio, Rood wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't interfere with the Tower's mission while he's undercover as a student.

_If things go bad, I'll just cough and pretend to be that I'm feeling ill._

"Rood Chrishi."

Rood snaps out of his train of thoughts when he hears the professor mentioning his name.

"Yes..." Rood directs his attention to Professor Orphell.

"From your file, its states that you are chronically ill. Is that right?" Professor Orphell asks.

"That's right." Rood wasn't sure where this was going.

"It must have been terrible in your condition with demons running amok all around Helios and Ishuella."

"I was lucky not to run into any demons so I was safe."

"That must be some luck you have, Chrishi. To be able to avoid a single demon in a demon invested area not once but twice, you are quite remarkable."

"Uhm, thanks..."

"Which is why I find it best to take you to the infirmary. It would be devastating if the condition of one of our students worsens."

Rood wasn't expecting this. At least, he wasn't suspicious of him. But he couldn't leave Dio alone with Professor Orphell.

"I do appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Rood forces a smile on his face to assure the professor. "I don't need to see the nurse at the moment."

"I understand at your age. No one wishes to see the doctor, but rest assured this is simply a check up. Do stop by when you are feeling ill."

"?" Rood is slightly dumbfounded by his professor. He didn't get what he was getting at. He just called Rood a kid who's scared to go to the doctor.

Dio tries to hide his laughter by stifling it but fails when Rood was already aware of the fact that he was laughing. Of course, this earned him another punch in the face.

The professor then leads his two students into a private room where they would begin their discussion.

"So you came to Helios under the pretense of being a student to find a certain thing that you lost and to find the one who betrayed you. And those past events were the work of that lump of black mana and your associates who grew impatient. According to the Black Magician, you had no part in the incident in Ishuella. Is that correct?"

"Y-Yes..." Dio felt slightly uncomfortable with all of the questions the professor bombarded on him.

_It looks like Shicmuon's report was correct. Although the issue is what they're looking for and who this betrayer is..._

Professor Orphell glances over to the blond Idun seated next to Dio. _There are many more questions I want to inquire, but it's likely he'll intervene in some way._

Professor Orphell took caution of Rood as out of all of the Idun he has the highest chance of being the Black Magician.

_I know couldn't leave Dio alone with the professor. But what am I supposed to do!_ It only on impulse that Rood came along with Dio when Professor Orphell wanted to have a talk with Dio.

_I still have much to ask, but I can't have Rood Chrishi becoming wary of me. I'll let Dio Varus go for now. If he really is the Black Magician, gaining Rood Chrishi's trust comes first._

While the two magicians were deep in thought, Dio was slightly puzzled by the long period of silence. He was expecting the professor to ask more questions. But after Dio answered his previous questions, he stopped. Instead, he stared at Rood. You'd think the kid would have noticed a grown man staring at him for awhile, but he didn't. Rood was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the professor staring at him.

"Then you may leave. That is all I wanted to know." Professor Orphell dismisses Rood and Dio.

"Eh?" That was it? Dio expected more questions to come out of his mouth. This was a surprise.

Rood too was surprised by Professor Orphell's words.

"I do not mind if you have other matters on your agenda. You may continue on with what your daily activities, however, only on the condition that you and your allies are not to harm any of the students nor interfere with our matters. I also expect you to cooperate with us should we be in need of your assistance. I believe that should be fair enough in exchange for allowing you to remain in Helios."

Dio knew this was going to happen, but at least it better than getting kicked out of Helios.

"I一＂

"Orphell-nim!" Deon abruptly barges in the room without any warning.

"I got the information on Ro— Gya!" Deon shrieks when he notices his partner's guests.

"?" Both Rood and Dio were perplexed as to why the professor screamed at the sight of them.

Professor Orphell just sighs at his partner's not so subtle reaction.

*cough* *cough*

Rood coughs.

"Ano, I'm not feeling well so may I go back to my room. *cough*" Rood coughs again looking like an ill child like his Master put on his school record. "I don't think I'll be able to make it on my own."

The supposedly sick Idun turns to his dark blue haired friend.

"Dio, can you help take me to my room?" Rood meekly requests.

Having known the supposedly weak bodied Idun, Dio knew that Rood was pulling an act.

Unlike the professors, Dio knew that Rood was far from sick. The kid was as healthy as a horse. He could perform feats that no ordinary human his age could accomplish.

Knowing Rood, Dio was too afraid to say no in fear of the consequences should he say no.

But Rood sure was one heck of an actor. That naive, innocent look in his eyes could make Dio blush if he didn't know it was an act.

"S-Sure..." Dio hesitantly agrees not knowing what else to say.

"Very well, it seems that I have another matter to take care of. Rood Chrishi, Dio Varus, you two are dismissed." Professor Orphell let's Rood and Dio go.

Now they could finally leave.

And once they leave, Professor Orphell and Deon begin their own discussion.

"Whew! That was a close one." Deon lets out the air inside him that he was too nervous to release when he saw Rood and Dio. "I didn't think they'd be here."

Deon was right. Talk about cutting it close. If Deon didn't notice them in time, they'd have a hard time trying to find an excuse to tell them.

"Never mind that. Did you get the information I requested?" Professor Orphell focused back on the matter at hand.

"Yeah, I got everything I could find about Rood Chrishi." Deon pulls out the file on Rood that he hid behind his back when he saw said student.

"Good work, Deon." Professor Orphell praises his fellow Tower magician. _Dio Varus doesn't seem like he'll harm the students so I'll let him be. If he truly did want to harm them, he would have transformed into his real form like back then. The school would indefinitely suffer a large amount of casualties should that happen. As long as we keep an eye on him, it's likely he'll lead us the owner of that black thing._

Professor Orphell goes over the file on Rood that Deon just got.

"This is...!"

* * *

><p>"Shic, what were you thinking going outside and causing havoc at a time like this! I seriously thought it was those demons that attacked Helios! I even brought along Tower magicians with me!" Van, an Association magician like Shicmuon and goes by the name of Lanoste's Dog due to his canine ears and tail, scolds his redheaded companion. "Do you realize how embarrassing it was for me when I saw you nearly killing an innocent civilian."<p>

Just as Van got to the scene where he saw the magical explosion, instead of seeing some atrocious demon, he saw his fellow Association magician holding an unconscious man by his collar. Even the Tower magicians he brought with him and the long pink haired Association magician didn't know what to make of the situation as they were dumbfounded by the scene too.

"..." Shicmuon pays no heed to Van's words as he had other things on his mind.

"And what were you doing there in the first place! You should be investigating with the professors and Tower magicians. Why else did we send you here?!" Van continues to scold Shicmuon who leans against the wall of a school building nearby cross armed.

"..." Shicmuon didn't care what the professor or Tower magicians were doing. If they were investigating, then they can handle it themselves. He doesn't need to babysit them. It's not like they'll find anything by searching through some heaps of rubble. They already knew that the three intruders weren't human so what was the point in looking around for.

"Listen to me, you bastard!"

Shicmuon didn't care those old geezers did. He only cared about one thing and that was finding the one person he was solely interested in.

"Whew..."

Coincidentally, passing by were the two Iduns that finished up their talk with Professor Orphell.

"That was a close one..." Dio says to his friend. "Right, Ro—"

Dio stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the auburn haired Hereis. He wasn't he only one as Rood too froze the moment he saw the crazy magician.

...

An awkward silence fills the air.

Being the only one didn't know what was going on, Van was the odd man out as he didn't understand why the atmosphere suddenly turned sour when those two kids passed by. From the looks of it, they were Iduns, the lowest class. Van did hear that the Hereis and Idun don't really get along as the Hereis often look down and pick on the Idun. Judging from the frightened and stiff reactions he got from the two Iduns, they were not on good terms with Shicmuon who was undercover as a Hereis.

_Shic, isn't the type to pick on kids..._ Van knew his companion better than that. Although he's extremely violent and short tempered, Van knew Shicmuon wouldn't bully a couple of kids.

But he does have a tendency of taking his anger out on others be it a person or an object.

_Now that I think about it, the chairman did lie to him about the Black Magician being here._

"Hey Rood, I think we should—" Just as Dio was about to warn Rood about the blond's mentally unstable stalker, he realizes that Rood was no longer next to him.

In fact, Rood responded faster than Dio seeing as how he was already running not that anyone can blame him. Dio too would run if he was being chased by someone as crazy as Shicmuon.

"I won't let you escape..." Shicmuon was the first to react to the absence of Rood Chrishi as he immediately started chasing after the blond.

Being the only one out of the loop, Van was left perplexed by the whole situation. Normally, Shicmuon would be chasing after the Black Magician, not an inexperienced student that hasn't even awakened yet (although that's what he thinks).

* * *

><p>"Deon, what is this?" Professor Orphell shows Deon the papers that he received from the latter.<p>

The dark skinned professor was expecting information on a certain blond Idun; however, instead he got a bunch of fan letters of the Black Magician and requests to Opion requesting a meeting with the Black Magician.

One of the papers read:

_Dear Black Magician-nim,_

_I will never forget that glorious moment where you came from the heavens to save us. It was like God wanted us to meet._

Another one read:

_Dear Black Magician-nim, _

_I would like to know more about you like your favorite food, your favorite book, your hobbies, what kind of person you like, or what you like to wear. Anything is fine even what time you wake up or what place you like to go to._

The next one read:

_To Opion: I would like to request the Black Magician to become a professor at Helios. And more importantly, be my class's professor. Or better yet my classmate._

"Eh?! What's this! I'm sure I got the file you told me to get!" Deon had no clue how the file he got about Rood Chrishi turned into a bunch of fan letters and requests to the Black Magician.

*sighs*

Professor Orphell sighs at his partner's mistake.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere around campus, as a student was going over his letters to Opion before sending them, he notices something off.<p>

"Huh? What's this?"

For one thing, he found himself in possession of the personal records belonging to someone by the name of Rood Chrishi.

"Isn't this the kid Lapis told me about?" Linus wonders how did he get this.


	11. Chapter 11: The Worries of Lanoste's Dog

**Hello, this is Saku Kinoshita here!  
><strong>

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it when I see all the nice reviews I get.**

**For Word eclipse: I don't know how long Unknown Entity will be, but I don't plan on ending any time soon. There are still stuff I want to add in.**

**To Sakura: ****I'm glad to know that you like Unknown Entity. Although it's still a long way to be on the same level as Black Haze, I will continue to do my best for you and all my readers. Look forward to my next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: The Worries of Lanoste's Dog <span>

Back at the Magician's Association, before departing to Helios with a large troop of Association magicians, Van has one brief intermission with the chairman of said Association.

_"Once you're there, do check up on our little Shic. I'm sure he's probably tearing through Helios looking for the Black Magician or rampaging around the school after he realized that the Black Magician isn't there. But regardless of whether the Black Magician is there or not, he can't withdraw from his mission now." Lanoste says to his loyal dog. "I'm sure there's plenty of pretty young girls in Helios that are attracted to him after all he does share the same blood as me."_

That was what Lanoste said to Van before the latter went to Helios.

_Well, he's not looking for the Black Magician, and he's not turning the school to rubble..._

Van recalls Lanoste's final words to him.

_"So be sure to get him chasing after a pretty young lady. I don't want him chasing after a man."_

_But this time he's going after a male student! And a kid at that!_

Van wasn't sure what tell his superior when he returns.

* * *

><p>"That jerk. Where did he run off to?" A certain light blond haired Idun mutters in frustration when he was ditched by his lavender haired friend.<p>

_"Bye Lapis! I have to send my weekly letters to Opion." Linus says before leaving his friend as he waves good bye._

"Weekly letters my foot! What is he thinking!" Lapis didn't like it how his friend just ditched him like that. _But still..._

Linus sends letters to Opion every week.

_How scary..._ Seeing his friend's stalker tendencies kind of creeps and scares Lapis at the same time. He can't help but feel sorry for Opion for having to deal with that on a weekly basis.

*bump*

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Lapis ended up colliding into someone as he was walking.

"My head..." Lapis rubs his sore head. It felt like he was hit by a wild animal of some sort. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright!"

Lapis just realized that he carelessly bumped into an innocent bystander.

"Pretty much..." Rood answered completely fine although he had pressing matters to attend to.

"Ah, are you sure! You don't need to see a doctor!" Lapis remembered Rood. He was that weak bodied child Professor Rowell was harassing.

"No." Rood was tired of people telling him to go to see the doctor. He was completely fine. He didn't need to see any doctor.

"Nonsense, an ill child like you should be taken to the infirmary! What if your health deteriorates even more!"

Rood knows that he often uses his chronic illness excuse to get out of sticky situations, but somehow it annoys Rood when people are always treating him like someone with an incurable disease.

"After colliding with a healthy, able student like me, there's no way your delicate body could handle it!"

Now this guy was just saying nonsense to Rood.

Lapis grabs Rood by his wrist and proceeds to drag him to the infirmary. "I have to take you to the nurse immediately!"

As Lapis was forcefully leading Rood to the infirmary, he hears a voice from behind him but chose to ignore it since he had to take a fragile child to the infirmary.

As he was walking, Lapis notices how light Rood felt. Feeling something off, Lapis turns around to no longer see the young Idun behind him.

"Found you..."

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Lapis turns to the side where he sees an auburn haired Hereis glaring at the weak bodied Idun as he has him pressed against one of the corridor's pillar tightly gripping on his collar.

"I won't let you escape again..." Shicmuon growled not amused to lose his prey so many times in one day.

Rood didn't like this. Shicmuon had already caught him. How was he supposed to get out of this.

"Hey, you unruly ruffian! What do you think you are doing to that ill child!" Lapis intervenes. He couldn't stand to see someone picking on the weak or abusing their authority.

"How much longer will you continue to run..." Shicmuon continued ignoring Lapis's presence.

Rood sweat drops a little at Shicmuon's cold shoulder to Lapis.

"Don't ignore me!" Lapis didn't appreciate Shicmuon's rude treatment of him. "Just because you're a Hereis doesn't mean you can pick on a weak child!"

"?"

Now this caught Shicmuon's attention.

Weak child? Shicmuon didn't get why that thing was talking about. As far as he could see, there was no weak child around just him,

"To use violence against a feeble bodied child, only a barbarian would do such a thing!" Lapis scolds Shicmuon who still had no idea who Lapis was referring to.

"I don't know what it is you plan on doing to that child, but I will be escorting this ill child to the infirmary." Lapis grabs Rood by his wrist and starts dragging him to the infirmary.

"Who said you could take him..." Shicmuon wraps his arm around Rood's neck and pulls the latter away from the annoying pest towards him. "He's mine."

"He isn't an object or pet to be owned!" Lapis hated this Hereis.

As for the neglected third party, Rood wasn't sure how to get out of this awkward situation.

His best bet would be to go with Lapis except he didn't need to go to the infirmary. Shicmuon was out of the question. He's definitely want to pick a fight with him. And no doubt the school would suffer collateral damage. Not to mention, he can't have other professors becoming suspicious of him.

* * *

><p>Inside one of the rooms, two professors are having a meeting with their superior. They were sent to investigate the abnormal activities surrounding Helios yet they couldn't do anything to prevent Helios's barrier from being overtaken.<p>

"This matter was one that we did not foresee. To think that there was a way to immobilize magicians from using their magic, it was a blunder on our part that we did not take into account." Orphell spoke to his superior.

"It's true that we failed to prevent that kind of situation from taking place, but the fault does not lie on you or the magicians. No one could predict something like that occurring shortly after the incident in Ishuella." Mikel explained. "But it did work out really well for us in the end. We learned several details about the perpetrator behind the Ishuella incident."

Orphell couldn't argue with that, but it did irk him that it was Shicmuon who discovered this crucial information. He didn't expect someone as destructive as Shicmuon to actually fulfill his duty in something other than destroying and violence. He still has no idea why Lanoste sent him here.

"And we have a very important lead to him. That dragon child will prove to most useful in our investigations." Mikel smirks. "I also heard something quite interesting in today's meeting."

* * *

><p>As the two Helios students debate over the matter of Rood (more like a one sided argument since Shicmuon wasn't paying any heed to Lapis as his attention was solely on the one person he was interested in, Rood, who felt uncomfortable with the Association magician staring at him), their argument drew the unwanted attention of a third party.<p>

"What is going on?"

Professor Kan shows up not wanting the argument to escalate to anything worse.

However at the sight of Shicmuon, Professor Kan freezes.

Just what was he doing here.

* * *

><p>Orphell and Deon quietly listen to their master as he speaks.<p>

"That is correct. He informed us that he was hit by a black spear of mana when he tried to catch Dio Varus." Orphell verified. That was what the Black Magician told him when he questioned him.

"Hm, then that is quite interesting. If that's the case, then I would like you two to include the Black Magician in your investigation."

* * *

><p>Despite being a bit scared of the crazy first class magician, Professor Kan intervenes as she tries to pacify Lapis who reluctantly complies but still didn't like Shicmuon. She didn't want the Association magician to kill the poor, magically deficient Idun.<p>

And as for the main cause of the whole mess, Rood was internally relieved now he can finally have some peace.

* * *

><p>"The Black Magician?" Deon didn't get what Mikel was getting at.<p>

"That's right. If he awakened by receiving the mana from that black spear, then he might be prove to be a powerful asset. The fact that he received a demon's mana yet remained completely unharmed proves that he's no ordinary human. Which is why I want an analysis on the Black Magician to be added to your investigation."

By his knowledge, there should be no human capable of withstanding a demon's mana. That is if he's human. Mikel wasn't going to let someone as intriguing as him slip past his eyes.

"He will most definitely prove to be a great asset towards mankind."

* * *

><p>After their master left, they received a new guest that they didn't expect to meet so soon.<p>

"I want you to do something." Shicmuon told Orphell and Deon.

* * *

><p>As for a dejected canine eared magician, he wasn't sure what to do with his younger and violent companion.<p>

"Van-nim!" At the sight of the Lanoste Dog, a long pink haired Association magician with his hair tied up in a ponytail walks over to Van.

Ever since Van left to tend to Shicmuon and his violent nature, the pink haired Association magician was looking him.

Right now, there was no way Van could leave Shicmuon alone in Helios especially when the latter is chasing after a kid. Although Van was glad that he wasn't destroying the school and doing his job (sort of), he couldn't leave his partner alone in Helios now that he's after a kid. That and he couldn't face his master and tell him the news about Shicmuon. How can he tell him that his blood relative is running around Helios chasing a kid!

"I think I'll be staying here for a while..."


End file.
